No puedes evitar el amor!
by FabbyHirai
Summary: Nagihiko esta confundido, se pregunta por que Rima lo trata de una manera tan fría siendo que cuando eran pequeños se llevaban tan bien gracias a la amistad que tenían sus padres. Rima trata de escapar de los viejos sentimientos que resurgen por el chico de pelo morado, sentimientos que había reprimido por algo que vio hace un tiempo. Sentimientos ocultos, una vieja promesa...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! He vuelto para molestarlos de nuevo con mis historias, are un nuevo fic de… ****_(Redoble de tambores) ¡_****Cha-chan! Rima y Nagi n.n ok… no es sorpresa, ya todos lo sabían, pero me encanta esta pareja y seguiré haciendo historias, además hace tiempo había prometido hacer una especie de "comienzo" sobre una historia anterior, y bueno, basta de charla y mas acción, los dejo con la historia **

**Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo por mi entretención y la de las demás personas**

**No puedes evitar el amor**

**Rima Pov.**

Un molesto ruido al lado de mi oído me despierta en la mañana, abro lentamente los ojos y lo primero que veo es el reloj que esta chillando por la alarma, marca las seis y media de la mañana. Lo miro con rabia por interrumpir mi placido sueño; levanto mi brazo en el aire y lo dejo caer encima del reloj para apagar la alarma, pero insiste en seguir sonando, así que vuelvo a dejar caer mi mano encima de él pero la alarma no se apaga, vuelvo mi mano en puño y comienzo a agredir el reloj repetidas veces hasta que se apaga.

-Dios, como molestas… – lo miro con rencor, me doy vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero siento como si algo se me hubiera olvidado… algo importante, no le prestó atención y me acomodo nuevamente en las tibias sabanas que me cobijan del frio, hundiéndome en la cálida sensación que me proporcionan, qué más da, el día es largo, luego puedo ocuparme de lo que sea que fuera.

Después de un rato despierto, son las siete y media, algo me molesta pero no sé que es, odio esta sensación de que algo se te está olvidando - _¿Qué día es hoy? – _Miro el calendario que esta pegado en la puertade mi cuarto y el día está encerrado en un circulo con rojo "_Comienzo de clases"_ miro una vez más la hora "7:36" miro encima de mi cama y veo el uniforme doblado que deje anoche, todo eso solo puede significar una cosa...

- ¡llegare tarde! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?! – a velocidad de la luz me meto en el baño y me lavo lo más rápido que puedo, con una mano me cepillo los dientes y con la otra me peino el cabello, cuando salgo del baño aun tengo el cepillo de dientes en la boca, de un tirón me saco el pijama, la ropa me la pongo como puedo, ni siquiera sé si me la pongo del lado correcto. No me molesto por pasar a la cocina y comer algo, tengo que llegar lo más rápido que pueda a la escuela. Baje las escaleras de mi caza y salí por la puerta delantera saltando en un pie tratando de ponerme el zapato que me faltaba, el día estaba nublado, un poco frio y con algo de viento _– Gran día para usar falda – _dije mentalmente.

Iba yo corriendo a toda marcha (lo que para mí es a toda marcha) con la cabeza mirando el suelo por si me tropezaba con algo y con el bolso casi a la rastra para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, solo quedaba una cuadra mas y el portón aun estaba abierto, pero entonces lentamente comenzó a cerrarse, trate de acelerar el paso _"Voy a llegar, voy a llegar, voy a llegar" _me daba ánimos mentalmente, pero la reja ya iba a la mitad _"Si llego, si llego ¡si llego!"_ entonces justo cuando llegue se serró la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Maldita puerta! – empecé a sacudirla para ver si tal vez se abría si la zarandeaba con la suficiente fuerza, pero ¿a quién engaño? yo no tengo fuerza, solo me estoy desquitando con el portón por haberme dejado afuera el primer día de clases –Este día no podría estar peor… - justo ahí me cae una gota de agua en el rostro, y le siguen otras cuantas , hasta que se vuelve un verdadero diluvio – bueno, ahora sí que no se puede poner peor – se escucha un fuerte trueno y algo como una pequeña roca me cae en la cabeza, miro el suelo y es una pequeña volita blanca, luego veo que otra cae en el suelo, otra de las bolitas me impacta en la cabeza _– Tienes que estar bromeando – _me quedo en la misma posición, aferrada de los barrotes de el portón con la cabeza agachada y maldiciendo haber olvidado que tenia clases, dejo que los granizos me caigan en el cuerpo y que la lluvia me empape, no me importa, ya soy un desastre, la ropa empapada no ara la diferencia – no se puede poner peor – digo levantando un poco la cabeza para ver mi objetivo inalcanzado, entonces siento que ya no me estoy mojando, tampoco siento los granizos chocando contra mí, miro por encima de mi cabeza y sorpresivamente veo un paraguas color purpura oscuro, me doy media vuelta para ver al portador de este – debo dejar de decir eso… -

**Nagihiko Pov.**

-¡¿Por qué no me levanté más temprano?! – Me reprimía una y otra vez mientras corría con una tostada de pan en mi boca – Bien hecho, es el primer día de segundo de secundaria y ¿esta es la impresión que daré? – seguía lamentándome por el error que cometí; hoy es el primer día de clases, se supone tenía que levantarme temprano y justo el día de hoy me quedo dormido, lo bueno es que soy rápido, puedo llegar al menos antes de que se sierre el portón sin problemas.

Iba a una cuadra para llegar a el colegio y el portón aun parecía estar abierto, solo tenía que correr con todas mis fuerzas para llegar, pero entonces me fije que a una cuadra más atrás venia otra chica, al parecer con la cabeza agachada y corriendo a una velocidad que yo describiría como lenta, al parecer no me ha notado, entonces me doy cuenta de algo, chica de cabellos largos; rizados y dorados, baja estatura, cuerpo de muñeca; delgado y de aspecto delicado, y además no corre a mucha velocidad.

-¿Rima? – Me oculto detrás de un árbol y me giro alrededor del árbol a medida que la posición de rima se acerca, al parecer no me ha notado, la observo mientras se acerca a la escuela, al parecer el portón se está cerrando y hace un inútil intento por acelerar el paso. Yo, sabiendo que ya no pude entrar a la escuela por preferir ocultarme, comienzo a trotar hasta su posición, al parecer el portón se ha cerrado y nos ha dejado afuera.

-¡No! ¡Maldita puerta! – debe estar frustrada, me parece interesante observarla por un rato a una distancia prudente, esa pequeña chica que estaba corriendo hace un rato, la que ahora está sacudiendo el portón de la frustración… me odia, no es por exagerar, de verdad lo hace, y los años pasados se ha encargado de demostrármelo, se burla de mi cada vez que puede, siempre que me dirige la palabra es en un tono sarcástico o me habla con cara de pocos amigos, y no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué, siempre la he tratado bien, desde pequeños… si, Rima y yo nos conocemos de pequeños, pero un día ella se mudo a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su padre y yo me fui a Europa, se corto toda la conexión entre nosotros, no supimos mas del otro hasta que regrese a Japón y me fui a estudiar a la academia Seiyo, entonces fue cuando todo comenzó, nos reencontramos después de tanto tiempo, y en vez de mostrar alguna emoción de felicidad o alegría, más bien me trato mal, y aunque al menos nuestra relación a mejorado, al menos un grano de arena, aun me sigue tratando como si nunca me hubiera conocido. Tampoco le mencioné a nadie que ella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes, tampoco me hubiera creído alguien, y ella tampoco dijo nada, ambos nos quedamos callados, incluso estoy pensando que tal vez perdió la memoria, eso explicaría por qué se comporta así conmigo, aunque me trate mal, yo sigo intentando acercarme a ella. Decidí quedarme a unos pasos de ella, aun seguía con la cabeza agachada y parecía susurrar algo, mire al cielo y parecía que fuera a llover, en ese momento agradecí haber sacado un paraguas antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Al poco tiempo ya estaba lloviendo y granizando, Rima no se movía de su lugar, así que decidí acercarme y cubrirla con el paraguas que ya estaba abierto hace un rato sobre mí, al darse cuenta ella se dio la vuela y me miro confundida al principio, luego me mira como siempre lo hace.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí? – Me dice mirándome con desprecio, aun así le sonrió cálidamente como siempre, me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo sobre los hombros, es hasta gracioso lo grande que le queda por ser ella tan pequeña.

-Podrías enfermarte – me agacho a su altura y le pongo una mano en la cabeza como señal de afecto, ella frunce el seño y quita mi mano de su cabeza bruscamente.

-No necesito tu ayuda – lo dice con el mismo tono frio que usa siempre conmigo, suelto un suspiro. No me afecta tanto que diga eso, ya estoy acostumbrado, pero aun así quisiera saber porque lo hace.

-Vamos Rima-chan, estoy siendo amable contigo ¿Podrías al menos aceptar la chaqueta? – ella aun me mira con desprecio, pero con algo de molestia termina aceptando, le sonrió como siempre lo hago – Parece que ya no fuimos a clases ¿Te parece ir a algún lugar? Hay un nuevo parque de atracciones que abre hoy, me preguntaba si…

-Contigo ni de chiste – empieza a caminar de vuelta a su casa y me deja con las palabras en la boca, la empiezo a seguir para tratar de convencerla, si pasamos algo de tiempo juntos podría mejorar un poco nuestra relación.

-Vamos… es mucho mejor que quedarte en casa hacien…

-No, es mejor quedarse en casa que estar contigo – dice con un todo frio y cortante.

-Rima, estas siendo muy ruda, acepta… - me pongo por delante de ella, ella parece molestarse y frunce el seño nuevamente.

-Muévete Fujisaki, me estas estorbando – _"como siempre parece que lo estuviera haciendo"_ pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Me agache a su altura y me acerque un poco asiendo que se sobresaltara.

-No te arrepentirás – le dije con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero juro haber visto un pequeño sonrojo.

-Me arrepentiré toda la vida… - susurro, solo solté una pequeña risita por su comentario, pero eso significaba que aceptaba mi propuesta, así que sonreí triunfante, conseguí que Rima aceptara, eso es un gran logro.

-Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? En marcha – la tome de la mano y salí corriendo.

Íbamos corriendo el la lluvia, pero ya estaba cesando, aun así, hasta correr así con ella me hacía muy feliz, hace mucho que no estaba con ella a solas, aunque ella de atrás me rogaba que dejara de correr yo no pensaba parar.

-¡Nagihiko, ya basta! ¡Voy a resbalar! – Estaba muy molesta, yo solo podía reírme de sus suplicas - ¡Diablos, no te rías estúpido! – entonces pare de golpe haciendo que ella chocara conmigo, para evitar caer la rodé con mis brazos absorbiendo el impacto.

-¿te encuentras bien? – ella al percatarse de la situación rápidamente me empuja y se aleja e mi.

-Eres un tonto, te dije que te detuvieras – ella comienza a alejarse, la tomo del brazo para evitar que se valla pero se suelta rápidamente – sabía que no debía venir ¿a quién se le ocurre venir a un parque de atracciones cuando está lloviendo? – suelto un gran suspiro y me acerco lentamente asía ella.

-¿podrías mirar a tu alrededor un poco? – le dije ya algo cansado.

-¿Por qué tendría que… - entonces elevo la vista y logro ver la gran ruleta que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

-No es precisamente un "parque de atracciones" como dije, pero será divertido solo tenemos que subirnos a uno de esos compartimentos, no nos mojaremos ahí adentro – al parecer aun seguía sorprendida, volví a tomar su mano y le sonreí – vamos… será divertido – luego la dirigí a la puerta de una de las cabinas y nos subimos, ella no parecía muy emocionada, pero al llegar arriba se pudo ver claramente cómo salía el sol y se formaba un gran arcoíris en el cielo, entonces pude ver por primera vez en largo tiempo una sonrisa en su rostro, una que no había visto en mucho tiempo, ella se asomo más cerca para observar mejor la vista, y en sus ojos pude ver emoción, entonces saque mi celular y le saque una foto… no soy acosador, solo que ese momento merecía una foto, y me salió bastante bien.

-Oye… - escuche una voz de ultratumba, levante la vista de mi celular y la cara que tenia Rima en ese momento no se parecía en nada a la que tenía en la foto, daba miedo… - Si no borras esa foto ahora mismo sentirás mucho dolor…

- P-pero Rima...

-¡Que la borres! – Y comenzó toda una persecución dentro de la cabina, conmigo corriendo y Rima detrás tratando de alcanzarme, me di vuelta hacia ella para ver su expresión, la verdad me daba bastante risa, de pronto mi pie tropezó con algo y caigo bruscamente al suelo, Rima como venia corriendo velozmente no alcanzó a frenar y tropezó conmigo cayéndome encima. Abrí los ojos y el frágil cuerpo de muñeca de Rima encima de mí, sus ojos estaban serrados con fuerza y al abrirlos se cruzo con mi mirada, se veía tan indefensa así, sentí una extraña sensación en el pecho, Rima se sonrojo ferozmente, se veía realmente adorable.

-¡Click! –

-¡Oye!- Se sobre exalto cuando le tome otra fotografía.

-Lo siento, pero conservare esta – le sonreí gentilmente mientras le enseñaba la fotografía en mi celular.

-¿¡que eres un acosador o algo así!?

-No, solamente me pareció una buena reacción-

-¡bórrala ahora!-

-Nop, no lo haré – le decía mientras sonreía divertido.

-Eres un tonto…-

Rima Pov.

¿Quién rayos se cree ese sacándome fotos? Lo único que me ha causado hoy han sido problemas, ni siquiera sé porque he aceptado salir con él, sabía que debía irme a casa cuando pude, además de que se ofreció a llevarme a casa, insistió tanto que no me quedo otra que aceptar.

-¡Nagi-Kun! - ¿Nagi-Kun? Una chica de largos cabellos castaños, alta y con un muy visible busto se acercaba corriendo en nuestra dirección.

-Aoi-Chan ¿Qué haces aquí? – ¿Aoi? ¿Quién es esa chica… me acorde entonces, habían rumores en la escuela de que esa chica era la novia de Nagihiko, Aoi Kisuma, una chica como ella… no se qué le ve Nagihiko, no es para nada bonita, y además esos pechos tan vulgares que tiene, parece una cualquiera, no me agrada para nada.

-Nagi-Kun ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy? Te extrañe muchísimo - decía la chica tirándose a los brazos de Nagihiko, por dios que chillona es.

-Aoi-Chan… lo que pasa es que Rima y yo llegamos tarde y…

-¡no me vuelvas a hacer eso Nagi-Kun! Estaba preocupada… además prometiste que este año me ayudarías a estudiar en las tardes ¿Verdad que me ayudaras? – se acerco mas al rostro de Nagihiko casi rosándolo, pero él la aparto, desarmando el abrazo en el que estaban.

-Claro, que…

-No – dije antes de que el dijera algo – hay muchos tutores en la escuela, Nagihiko no tiene porque ayudarte, además es un inútil, no sirve de nada que él te enseñe, seguro es pésimo.

-eso no es verdad, yo puedo ayudar…

-Kisuma-san, mejor ya te vas, ve a conseguir un mejor tutor – le dije casi empujándola para que se fuera – además seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer ahora – la chica me miro extrañada pero al final se marcho.

-Nos vemos mañana, Nagi-Kun – la chica se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Nagihiko, no puedo creer lo insoportable que es, es una arrastrada, suplicando por atención ¿Quién querría la atención de un tonto como Nagihiko? La chica se alejo y luego solo quedamos yo y el nuevamente.

-¿Qué fue eso Rima? ¿Por qué te comportas así? – su rostro no expresaba enfado, pero tampoco le agrado que lo hiciera.

-Es una insoportable, tómalo como un favor…

-No tenias que ser tan ruda con ella – me empezaba a irritar, como siempre el era tan insoportable.

-¡pues si la quieres tanto ve por ella! – el se sobresalto con mi elevación de voz, luego sonrió con esa tonta sonrisa de siempre.

-Rima… ¿estas… celosa? – fruncí el seño y lo mire con rabia.

-¿Celos dices? ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa? Ella no me cae bien y punto – sentí como un pequeño calor subía a mis mejillas.

-Está bien… - el mostro una cara de amabilidad – Si no quieres que la ayude no lo haré – se agacho a mi altura y yo desvié la mirada, por alguna razón eso me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué hay con ese cambio de idea? –

-Si eso te deja más tranquila – lo empuje hacia atrás, y le di la espalda, mis mejillas se sentían calientes.

-No es como si me importara… tonto – escuche como se reía a mis espaldas, eso me molesto y me dieron ganas de grítale de nuevo.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si seguimos para irte a dejar? – dijo poniéndose a mi lado.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido en el dia-

**¿Les gusto? TT-TT no me maten, es lo mejor que me pudo salir, ya quería publicar la historia, había hecho un intento pero no me gusto entonces hice otra e.e yo solo quiero divertirlos… ¡porque son tan malos conmigo! Q.Q para la próxima tratare de hacerlo más interesante, espero no haya sido tan malo en capitulo.**

**He estado fuera de fanfiction por un tiempo, quería descansar, y luego empezaron las clases y las tareas, responsabilidades, tenia dividida mi mente en dos, clases y en una persona -/- así es difícil concentrarse en otra cosa.**

**Bueno, en fin ¿serian tan amables de esperar el próximo capítulo? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Ya llego el segundo capitulo! disculpen la demora, fue mi culpa, escuela mas flojeritis aguda no es buena combinación, siempre que me ponía a escribir me interrumpían o algo, pero ya esta aquí, ojala les guste, no dormí nada (literalmente) por terminar esto, y si no les gusta... chupense un ojo**

**Shugo chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo por interés propio y sin fines de lucro**

Capitulo 2

**Rima Pov**

Después de que Nagihiko me dejara a las puertas de mi casa me apresure a cerrarla rápidamente y preguntarme _"¿Pero que fue eso? ¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿De esa chica? ni en un millón de años, además ¿Qué rayos hacia yo saliendo con ese tonto? ¿Por qué acepte su invitación?" _ignore todo eso, es imposible que yo este celosa y solo acepte su petición porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Me pase por la cocina porque tenía algo de hambre, en el refrigerador había una nota "_Rima, llegare tarde de nuevo, en el horno hay comida, caliéntala, Atte. Mama" _

-Ya van 6 con esta… - tome la nota y la apreté con ambas manos convirtiéndola en una pelota de papel arrugado que tire a algún lugar de la cocina – Siempre hace lo mismo… - susurre con tristeza. Ya van 6 veces que no viene al almuerzo, solo deja una nota y llega a la hora que se le ocurre…

Ya hace tres años que se separaron mis padres, se peleaban todo el tiempo, se culpaban entre sí de cosas pequeñas, pero era tanta la tensión entre ambos que cualquier diminuto error ellos lo hacían algo grande, yo tenía que aguantar estas peleas desde pequeña y con el tiempo no me afectaban tanto, y con la ayuda de mis amigos lo he podido ir superando. Mi padre trabaja todo el tiempo, al igual que mi madre, pero se encarga de venir a visitarme de vez en cuando, aunque trata de venir cuando mi madre no está en casa porque siempre que se ven terminan peleando.

Desde que ellos se separaron mi madre llega más tarde a casa, pero ahora ni siquiera la veo, llega de madrugada y apenas nos hemos visto, es como si no viviera conmigo… se siente como si estuviera sola todo el tiempo.

Subí a mi cuarto lentamente, pero cuando me iba acercando empecé a escuchar voces, antes de entrar me apegué a la puerta para ver de qué se trataba, podrían ser ladrones, es más seguro quedarse afuera.

-Ten cuidado… nos puede escuchar – trate de prestar atención, debían ser unos ladrones muy malos, porque eran muy ruidosos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ahora tenemos que esperar - ¿esperar? ¿me están esperando a mi? Tal vez se enteraron de que me quedo sola y quieren raptarme, tengo que pensar en algo.

-Oye Riuku! Mira esto… - escuche abrirse unos cajones y luego unas risitas.

-wow… son pequeños ¿cuántos años dijiste que tenia esta niña? - ¿pero qué…? ¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo!? Escuche como se comenzaban a reír

-Mira lo que encontré, a rayas…

-¿¡Que diablos hacen!? – cuando entre a mi cuarto don hombre vestidos totalmente de negro estaban husmeando en mi ropa interior, uno tenía un sosten mío en sus manos y el otro una de mis bragas - ¿pero qué…? ¿¡Quien rayos son ustedes!? ¡Si no se largan de aquí llamare a la policía! – los extraños se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a reír de nuevo

-No me hagas reír, entre ambos podríamos contigo fácilmente – me quede inmóvil un rato, los mire fríamente, estiré mi mano a una de las chaquetas que tenia colgadas junto a la puerta y de él bolcillo de una saque un arma que apunte a los intrusos

-Contare hasta 5, para entonces los quiero fuera de aquí – no tenia ningún tipo de nerviosismo ni sentimiento en mi voz, los mire como si no me importara, en realidad no me importaban, ellos se alarmaron y me miraron con espanto.

-n-no te atreves a disparar eso – dijo uno de ellos con horror, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos

-pruébame, 1…- comencé a contar

-deja de bromear y tira esa arma, enana

-3… - aceleré la cuenta con algo de ira en mi voz

-oye no estarás hablando enserio

-4…

-¡estamos en el segundo piso! ¿¡Quieres que saltemos!?

-5!

-¡Waaa¡ ¡Corre! – comencé a disparar el arma, sonaba muy fuerte, llegaba a dañar el oído, los tipos saltaron la ventana gritando - ¡está loca¡ ¡corre¡

-Idiotas… sabía que algún día me serviría esta arma de broma, de verdad suena muy real – dije tirando el arma de juguete encima de la cama – de todos modos… ¿qué habrán querido esos inútiles? – me recosté sobre la cama pensando, al menos no los vería de nuevo, les di un buen escarmiento.

XXXXX

Mas apartado en el centro de la ciudad, se escuchaban los furiosos gritos de un chico, estaba regañando a dos hombres por no cumplir con la misión

-¡inútiles! ¡Les dije que me trajeran a la chica¡ - hablaba muy enojado un chico a los dos hombres que estaban en el suelo haciendo una reverencia de disculpa, los miraba con rabia, parecía que en cualquier momento les iba a golpear con algo

-lo sentimos mucho, no volverá a ocurrir – le decía uno de los dos, se notaba algo de miedo en su tono de voz

-pero… ¿no sería mas fácil si usted fuera a buscarla-

-¡silencio! Eso no es parte del plan – dijo el chico mirando una pequeña cajita en sus manos

XXXXX

Rima Pov.

El despertador suena temprano en la mañana, esta vez me levanto enseguida, no quiero llegar tarde otra vez, no quiero tener que toparme con Fujisaki otra vez, no quiero ni verle la cara, no estoy de humor después de lo de anoche, que los haya asustado no significa que tal vez no vuelvan esos extraños hombres de anoche. Me echo un gas pimienta al bolso y luego de estar vestida y preparada bajo las escaleras.

-Buenos días – escucho a mi madre desde la cocina, me dirijo ahí y la encuentro sentada a la mesa tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico seriamente, no le he dicho nada de lo que paso anoche, no quiero que se cree ningún conflicto innecesario, además solo me retrasaría para ir a la escuela.

-Buenos días – digo sin expresión y escabulléndome al refrigerador, tomo la leche en caja y me la sirvo en un vaso, me preparo una tostada y ese seria todo mi desayuno – ya me voy – me dispongo a salir de la cocina rápidamente antes de que mi madre me detenga para decirme algo, pero como yo siempre tengo mala suerte…

-Rima, aguarda – me detengo, volteo a ver a mi madre para ver que tiene que decir, ella no despega su vista del periódico – hoy estaré aquí por la tarde – saca la vista de su lectura y me mira – asegúrate de llegar temprano – asiento levemente casi sin expresión, pero la verdad es que esa noticia me pone algo feliz, últimamente me he sentido muy sola, y mi madre no está nunca en casa, podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntas, aunque no se dé que sirva, de todas formas no hablamos mucho. Me doy vuelta y salgo de la casa algo emocionada por la noticia, tal vez este no sea un mal día.

Este es un mal día, quede en la misma clase que Nagihiko ¿qué tipo de broma es esta? Si es una, no es muy buena, solo espero salir de clases muy pronto, justo hoy que no quería ni verlo, ahora tendré que verlo por el resto del año, estúpido afeminado.

Como siempre todos los años, un montón de chicos se acercan a el lugar donde me siento y me acosan, no tienen nada mejor que hacer, lo bueno es que me siento a un lado de la ventana y puedo mirar hacia fuera.

-Mashiro-san Mashiro- san Mashiro-san!- un montón de chicos gritando mi nombre, es irritante, pero hago lo de siempre y los ignoro, dirigí la mirada a la ventana e ignore a todos a mi alrededor, de pronto un chico se hace paso entre la multitud, se queda parado viéndome con determinación, lo miro un segundo y luego vuelvo a ignorarlos a todos.

-Ma-mashiro Rima-san, y-yo me preguntaba si… - vuelvo a mirar, el chico que me estaba mirando ahí parado hace unos segundos me hablaba – bueno, yo quería saber si… - seguí mirándolo fríamente, lo que parecía ponerlo aun más nervioso – yo me preguntaba ¿quisieras salir conmig-

-No – dije desinteresada, no tenia ningún interés de salir con ningún chico, menos con uno que no conozco. Todos los demás Fanboys comenzaron a mirar al chico con celos

-P-pero, prometo que te div-

-No – lo mire de pies a cabeza, era un chico normal de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color – eres aburrido – le dije para seguir mirando hacia la ventana, entonces siento que alguien me toma fuerte de la muñeca lastimándome, miro en esa dirección y veo al chico de hace unos segundos, empiezo a quejarme y tratar de soltarme.

-no es justo… ¡No es justo! ¡Me has gustado por 2 años y me tratas de esta forma! ¡Saldrás conmigo! – El chico me dio un jalón fuerte para que me parara de la silla, todos los demás chico estaban asustados y ninguno me ayudaba - ¡vendrás conmigo! – me empezó a arrastrar hacia la puerta del Salor, yo aun estaba tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero yo no soy lo que se llama fuerte.

-¡ya suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! – el chico estaba a punto de salir de la sala de clases cuando siento que alguien se interpone entre la puerta y el.

-Oye, ella dijo que la soltaras – una voz calmada pero a la vez con algo de dureza en ella detiene los pasos apresurados del loco que me tiene agarrada del brazo, reconozco esa voz enseguida

-Nagihiko… - lo miro fijamente, el me devuelve la mirada y me da una de sus típicas sonrisas, como diciendo que todo irá bien, el vuelve a mirar al chico y su expresión cambia enseguida por una seria.

-Quítate del camino Fujisaki, no es asunto tuyo – ciento que el demente me jala de nuevo, yo me quejo por la fuerza con la que me está tomando la muñeca

-Basta, la estas lastimando – Nagihiko le toma el brazo al chico para que me suelte, pero este con la otra mano libre lo empuja fuertemente.

-¡dije que no es tu asunto! – me volvió a jalar muy fuerte lo que hizo que yo soltara un pequeño grito de dolor, en ese momento un fuerte golpe hace que él se caiga al suelo, mi mano fue liberada, el chico que me tenia presa estaba tirado en el suelo, el golpe de Nagihiko logro que me soltara, sentí que él me tomaba suavemente la muñeca y la acariciaba delicadamente, temiendo lastimarme. Tenía la mano del chico marcada en mi brazo y aun me dolía.

-hag… - me queje cuando Nagihiko apretó un poco mi muñeca, el se preocupo y me acaricio.

-Lo siento ¿te duele mucho? – Lo mire a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba preocupación, sus ojos caramelo… son tan hermosos, por un momento todo alrededor desapareció, sentía que solo estábamos el y yo, el me sostenía la mano tan suavemente, hasta parecía que dolía menos, no sé cómo, pero no podía dejar de mirarle, se me subió la sangre a las mejillas y mis ojos se comenzaron a entrecerrar y…

-¡Aléjate Fujisaki! – El chico se había recuperado del golpe, y esta vez Nagihiko fue el que salió golpeado, yo quede estática en donde estaba, los dos comenzaron a golpearse y empujarse contra las mesas del salón -¿¡porqué tienes que ser un entrometido!? – le gritaba el otro chico mientras le aventaba una mochila a Nagihiko la cual esquivo velozmente.

-Entonces… ¡Deja a Rima en paz! –

-Nagihiko… - el me estaba defendiendo ¿por qué? Nunca lo he tratado bien, no lo entiendo. Nagihiko tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un golpe en el ojo, nunca lo había visto tan violento, no sé porque, pero se ve tan sexy… ¿sexy? Qué cosas pienso, ya estoy delirando por el dolor de mi muñeca, quise decir que es estúpido que dos chicos se peleen, y ni siquiera me importa si le pegan a… - ¡Nagihiko! – fui corriendo hacia él cuando le dieron un golpe y salió volando por los aires asta arrastrarse por el suelo, me agache para ver como estaba, me arrodille a su lado y lo ayude a sentarse, tenía sangre en su labio – Ya basta, deja esto, te están lastimando – ok, se lo que dije antes pero… aria esto por cualquiera, no solo por Nagihiko.

-Rima-chan… - esbozo una sonrisa y me acomodo un cabello detrás de la oreja – debería ser golpeado más frecuentemente…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Tonto, párate y deja a ese estúpido tranqui… - se me corto la respiración cuando sentí que Nagihiko me envolvía en sus brazos, de pronto sentí una opresión en el pecho, un calor en mis mejillas y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-así yo podría abrazarte como antes… - me susurro al oído – sin que me apartaras como si tuviera lepra…

-Nagihiko yo… - de pronto me pararon de un jalón, el chico estaba realmente enfadado – hey, suéltame ya – otra vez el chico me estaba estrujando la muñeca

-Fujisaki, eres un insecto – el chico me apretó aun más la muñeca haciéndome chillar del dolor, Nagihiko se enfureció parándose rápidamente del suelo, me sorprende que nadie haga nada, todos en la clase están muy asustados ¿y quién no? Daba terror esto.

-¡Deja a Rima en paz!

-Tú déjala en paz, ella es mi novia insecto – decía el chico orgulloso, esperen…

-¿Novia? – dije confundida

-¿Novia? – dijeron todos los de la clase, que también estaban confundíos, en cambio lo único que provoco en Nagihiko fue más molestia.

-¿Rima? ¿Tu novia? – Entonces se comenzó a reír a carcajadas – Tu novia, eso será en tus sueños – entonces le pego un rodillazo en el estomago dejando al chico sin aire y liberándome de nuevo – Rima, aléjate

-Pero…

-¡Aléjate!- no iba a discutir con él en ese estado, tal vez me pegaría a mi también.

Los dos se golpeaban, pero en un momento el chico demente tiro a Nagihiko al suelo y lo comenzó a golpear. Desesperada por hacer algo, tome el borrador y se lo tire al chico a la cabeza, el me miro con furia, luego otro compañero le tiro un estuche, luego una chica le tiro un cuaderno.

-Si ¡Eso es! ¡Ayudemos a Fujisaki-Kun! – todos tomaron lo que encontraron y comenzaron a aventárselo al chico.

-¡Eso eso, tirenle todo lo que tengan! – le tiraron los borradores de tiza dejándolo blanco, le tiraron todo lo que tenían es sus mochilas, incluso una chica le tiro su bento.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a pegarle a Fujisaki-san?!- grito una chica subiéndose a la espalda de el chico con un marcador en la mano, dejándole la cara toda rayada al chico, y con la que tenia libre lo estaba ahorcando.

-¡Siiiiii! – y todos se tiraron contra él, en un momento no sabía si le pegaban al chico o eran todos contra todos, de pronto se abrió la puerta de la sala y Kukai se asomo por ella, todos se quedaron quietos en las mismas posiciones en las que estaban.

-Oigan chicos, me mandaron a decir que el profesor no… - Kukai se quedo viendo el desorden que había en el salón, vio a Nagihiko tirado en el suelo que lo estaba mirando sin mover un musculo, luego miro a la chica que estaba subida encima del demente con el marcador en su mano en alto y todos los demás en sus posiciones de ataque – no vendrá… - todo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos - ¡Esto se ve divertido! ¡Waaa! – entro saltando Kukai al salón con un borrador en la mano y se tiro encima de alguien, al instante todo el desorden comenzó de nuevo.

-Nagihiko – mi acerque a el por un lado donde no había nadie golpeando a nadie, nos apoyamos en la pared que estaba en la ventana – Mira lo que causaste travesti – el se comenzó a reír de una forma en que no lo veía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo - ¿qué te causa tanta gracia? – le pregunte con mirada amenazante.

-hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas travesti, desde niños – me percate de eso, es cierto, desde hace mucho no lo llamaba así, de niña siempre lo veía bailar con su hermana, Nadeshiko, ellos son gemelos, y si el lleva una coleta es igual a ella, ellos bailaban juntos, es una tradición de la familia Fujisaki, el se tenía que vestir de mujer, por lo que yo lo llamaba travesti, o también…

-Transformista – el y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, la verdad nunca hemos hablado de nuestra niñez juntos, desde que llegue, nunca hemos sacado el tema, me pregunto si recordara cuando…

-¿¡que está pasando aquí!? – Todos se quedaron estáticos de nuevo, el director del establecimiento entro al aula y vio todo el alboroto que se estaba ocasionando - ¿Qué significa esto? Dios santo, todos ustedes, se quedaran después de clases para limpiar todo el alboroto que armaron, comiencen ¡Ahora!

Después de la tarde que nos hicieron pasar limpiando el salón, barriendo el polvo de tiza, recogiendo cuadernos, lápices, hojas de papel, almuerzos de

Algunas personan, al fin pudimos salir de clases, y yo tenía que apresurarme, mi madre me estaba esperando en casa y no le agrada que llegue tarde, así que me apresure a llegar a la salida del colegio.

-¡Rima-tan!

-Yaya… - dije algo sorprendida ya que se me apareció de golpe, Yaya se me tiro a los brazos y comenzó a estrangularme para quitarme la vida, y no me soltó hasta que me puse morada.

-Rima-tan, te extrañe mucho, no te veía hace mucho tiempo – me decía haciéndome pucheros

-salimos el día antes de entrar a clases – decía yo aburrida, ella se quedo pensando como si no lo recordara – con Amu – aun sigua con la misma expresión de condición – Y con Utau - yo ya algo impaciente por irme a casa, Yaya se quedo pensativa y se puso el dedo índice en el labio inferior.

-Mmm…Yaya no lo recuerda – puso cara de niña inocente, no me engaña, este comportamiento tiene un motivo oculto.

-Si, recuerda que… - entonces justo a nuestro lado iba pasando un grupo de chicos de primer año, tal vez eran compañeros de Yaya –Recuerda que saliste prosiguiendo a un chico, te pisaste los cordones, la falda se te levanto ¡y se te vieron lom malm… - Yaya me tapo rápidamente la boca

-¡Si lo recuerdo! ¡Recuerdo! – los chicos que pasaban por el lado nos quedaron mirando extraño, saludaron a Yaya, ella los saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego ellos siguieron su camino normalmente.

-Ya me tengo que ir – dije tratando de escaparme, pero yaya me alcanzo y me detuvo.

-No, por favor Rima-Tan, tengo que hacerle un recorrido a unos niños de jardín infantil por la escuela, Yaya no quiere ir sola – me hizo de nuevo sus pucheros de bebe, no puede ser que después de 4 años no haya madurado nada.

-Yaya, eres igual que un niño de jardín, te irá bien sola – dije tratando de irme de nuevo, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino

-Es que… Yaya no se lleva bien con los demás niños ¡se roban mis dulces! – di un gran suspiro, debo ser muy buena amiga.

-Está bien, pero si comienzan a fastidia… - Yaya se me tiro a los brazos dejándome sin poder respirar de nuevo

Los niños iban formados en fila mientras yaya y yo les íbamos presentando los lugares de la escuela, ahora estábamos en el patio y los niños estaban encantados con lo grande y bonito que era el campus, por eso en un momento yaya y yo los dejamos que corrieran un rato libres mientras nosotras descansábamos tiradas en una banca.

-Gracias por venir Rima-tan – decía Yaya agotada encima de la banca, parecía como si estuviéramos desarmadas, esos niños dan muchos problemas.

-no te saldrá gratis… - decía yo casi sin aliento

-¡Onee-chan Onee-chan! – un niñito comenzó a jalar de mi uniforme, le puse atención y me apunto hacia un árbol donde estaban todos los niños reunidos debajo de el, eso me llamo mucho la atención – hay una cometa atrapada en ese árbol – el niño parecía preocupado por la cometa, por eso deben estar ahí

-¿Y…? – le dije fríamente, el me miro con cara de gatito triste ¡oh por dios! Lo hace mejor que el gato con botas - ¿quieres que la saque? – El pequeño solo asintió tiernamente con su mirada en mi – Haagg… está bien ¡Yaya!

-¿Qué~? – ok, Yaya es un caso perdido, su alma se le estaba saliendo por la boca.

-Lo siento, no se puede niño – entonces el siguió mirándome con la misma cara de pena – está bien – dije ya harta, nunca tendré hijos, son un fastidio. Me dirija al árbol, la cometa estaba un poco alta, esto requiere de esfuerzo, Yaya, hare que me compres helados gratis por un mes entero. Comenzó a

Escalar y al fin logre sacar la cometa, se las tire a los niños y ahora era mi turno de bajar, pero cuando iba bajando mi pie se atoro en una rama y me caí, no hubiera sido nada si solo me hubiera caído, lo que pasa es que ¡La vida no es buena conmigo! En vez de solo caer, mi pie quedo enganchado y yo de cabeza… y la falda se me subió hasta el cuello.

-wow… ¡Onee-chan tiene calzones con ositos! – me sonroje a más no poder, y este sería el momento en el que digo – Trágame tierra…

…

-Lo lamento mucho Rima-tan, no sabía que te ibas a…

-¡Cállate! Un mes de helados gratis es muy poco ¡quiero helados gratis de por vida! – iba caminando furiosa por lo que había pasado.

-Ok, tendrás helados gratis cuando quieras, Yaya lo siente… - ella seguía tratando de mantener el paso al que yo iba, solo quería irme a casa, como debió ser desde un principio.

-Yaya, solo déjame sola un poco, ¿Si? – entonces ella se detuvo y me dejo.

-Espera ¡Ese no es el camino! - ¿Cómo que no es el camino? Claro que es el camino, he estado un año aquí antes que ella, no puedo perderme.

5 minutos después

¡Estoy perdida! ¡No sé donde rayos estoy! Tal vez he estado caminando en círculos, no lo sé, ya perdí el sentido de la orientación, les escribiré una carta a mis padres y a mis amigos diciéndoles lo mucho que los quería, este es el fin, moriré de hambre, creo que me estoy deshidratando…

-Gracias por venir – una voz, es alguien ¡Personas! Fui corriendo hacia donde estaba la voz

-Si, no hay problema Nagihiko-Kun – me detuve de golpe cuando oí eso ¿Nagihiko? ¿Que hace aquí? Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para que no se percataran de mi presencia, trate de buscar un hoyito por el donde mirar,

No es que sea chismosa, solo… esperare a que se vallan, y los tengo que ver porque… ¿sino como voy a saber cuando ya se han ido?

-¿Cuando paso por tu casa? – mire por un agujero, estaba Nagihiko, no se veía la otra persona, pero tenía voz de… chica, el está con una chica, ni que me importara, pobre de esa chica, no sabe que está con un idiota. No sé porque, pero sentí una punzada en el pecho ¿tendré problemas cardiacos?

-Como a las 7, mis padres no va a estar, ya sabes como es mi papa, no le gusta verme con chicos, si te ve seguro te mata – la chica se empezó a reír, al igual que Nagihiko. ¿Pero qué rayo? ¿En su casa a las 7? ¿Sus padres no estarán? Nagihiko se va a juntar con esa chica a escondidas…

Trate de buscar otro agujero por donde pudiera ver mejor, cuando lo encontré pude ver a esa chica, yo sé… ¡Se quien es! Yo la recuerdo de hace… 4 años atrás… cuando llegue a la academia Seiyo, ese día…

-¡Si, acepto ser tu novia! – pronunciaba una chica de cabellos largos y castaños, era alta y de buena figura. La chica se tiro a los brazos de Nagihiko con mucha felicidad, y él le devolvió el abrazo, después de unos segundos se separaron, sus caras estaban llenas de felicidad.

-Ahora podremos estar juntos, nos iremos algún día de aquí, seremos felices… - pronunciaba Nagihiko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no se le había visto antes, era hasta extraña. Yo… no puede se

Mi rostro se empezó a empapar de lagrimas por la escena que estaba viendo y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude de ahí.

-No… no es verdad ¡no es cierto! ¿¡Qué paso con tu promesa!? Dijiste que me amarías por siempre… - es un mentiroso, un vil mentiroso, solo dice cosas que no cumple, es un maldito, seguro dejara a esa chica también, la apuñalara por la espalda, la dejara por otra ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Te Odio Fujisaki Nagihiko! ¡Te odio!

-Esa chica… es la de aquella vez… el no la dejo, siguen juntos, se siguen viendo- Nagihiko… sentí algo helado caer por mi rosto, mire mis manos y

Enseguida les cayeron lagrimas encima, me dalia mucho el pecho, es como si esa vieja herida se hubiera vuelto a abrir, después de tanto tiempo yo…

Salí corriendo de ahí, trate de hacerlo lo más discreto posible, aun estaba perdida pero ¡al diablo! solo tuve que encontrar la muralla que limitaba la escuela, me trepe a un árbol y la salte, cuando caí me rasmille las rodillas, pero me daba igual…

-Rompiste la promesa… eso fue mentira, tu nunca… nunca lo dijiste de verdad, para ti fue un juego de niños – Seguía maldiciendo, y mis lagrimas seguían cayendo libres, recordar lo que había pasado solo me hacia más daño.

Flash Back

Nagihiko, Nadeshiko y yo jugábamos en el patio, esta era la última vez que nos veríamos, y no queríamos acordarnos de eso, así que dijimos que jugaríamos todo el día hasta caer rendidos en la noche, como si fuera un día normal.

-Nade-Chan… - le susurre, empecé a picar una de sus mejillas, pero al parecer estaba muy dormida – está muerta – dije alegremente mirando a Nagi

-¿¡que!? ¡No, me quede sin hermana!

- solo bromeo, está dormida, Shh… - los tres estábamos descansando en un futon, corrimos todo el día y decidimos tomar un descanso, al parecer Nadeshiko se quedo dormida por el cansancio, Nagihiko se acerco mas a mí, yo me ruborice un poco, el me pone muy nerviosa cuando esta cerca

-Rima-chan… se que dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto, pero… mañana te vas y… - yo comencé a ponerme triste, por eso no quería hablar de esto, sabía que me pondría mal, los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y comencé a sollozar – ¡No no! No llores Rima-chan…. Ven conmigo – se paró de la cama y me extendió la mano para que la tomara, la tome sin pensarlo dos veces y él me dirigió al patio de su casa, era de noche asique

Hacia un poco de frio – Mira las estrella ¿no son bonitas? – yo estaba confundida ¿me traía a mirar las estrellas y a morirme de frio?

-¿q-que t-tienen? – tenia tanto frio que empecé a tartamudear y las manos estaban temblándome.

-Oh! Lo lamento, no sabía que tenias frio… ven aquí – el me tomo y me abrazo por la espalda para darme calor – así debería estar mejor – sentí un tamborileo en mi cabeza, creo que es mi corazón, puedo escucharlo desde aquí ¿el lo escuchara? Me puse roja como tomate cuando el tomo mi mano, me dio vuelta y la guio a su pecho – Rima-chan ¿sientes eso? – el me miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada se veía tan profunda y seria, debajo de mi mano se sentía un fuerte golpeteo y se sentía muy cálido – ese es mi corazón, se pone así cada vez que estoy contigo… - sentía como mi corazón se iba a salir, y mi cara explotaría en cualquier minuto de lo roja que estaba – Mira las estrellas, siempre están hay, en el día desaparecen, pero no significa que no estén. No nos veremos en mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que yo nunca te olvidare, y mi corazón no dejara de latir de esta forma nunca… se que somos pequeños y que amar es cosa de adultos, pero yo… Te amo Rima-chan – el se acerco lentamente a mí, mis ojos se comenzaron a entrecerrar y de pronto, nuestros labios se juntaron en un tibio y dulce beso, mi primer beso.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo fijamente, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo.

-Nagi… yo también te amo, y prometo que nunca dejare de hacerlo, cuando nos veamos de nuevo podremos estar juntos – el me abrazo fuerte y me acaricio la cabeza

-Te lo prometo, cuando nos veamos tu serás mi novia y te amare por siempre…

Fin del Flash Back

Me seque las lágrimas que aun corrían por mi rostro, trate de recuperar el control de la situación. Hace años que paso eso, si él quiere estar con esa cualquiera es su problema, no tiene porque afectarme, yo no siento nada por él.

Llegue a mi casa y mi madre me estaba esperando con la cena, pero la verdad no tenía nada de hambre. Mi madre al verme se preocupo y se acerco a mí

-¿Paso algo Rima? - ¿qué que paso? Paso de todo…

-Nada, la escuela es agotadora ¿Te parece si vemos una película en el living? – le ofrecí, ella acepto de buena gana, nos sentamos en el sillón y nos quedamos hay hasta qu ella película termino.

-¡Rima! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? Nunca antes te había visto llorar en una película – toque mis mejillas y otra vez estaban empapadas en lagrimas.

-No es nada, es que la película es… muy conmovedora, solo eso…

**Y este es el fin del segundo capítulo, este algo más largo que el primero, pero espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Ahora quien es el malo de la historia? Ja! Y bueno ¿qué opinan de la promesa de Nagi y Rima?**

**Dejen sus lindos y sensuales Reviews con sus opiniones**

**P.D: disculpen las faltas de ortografia u.u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Hola que tal Bitches! aquí les dejare otro capítulo de esta historia que ya no se dé que va, no tiene ningún sentido, veamos cómo queda este capítulo, lo dejare en las manos de lo que se me ocurra.**

**Shugo chara y sus personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 3. Simplemente… mala suerte **

-¿cómo estas Rima? – me pregunte a mi misma en la casi inconsciencia en la que estaba, eran las 4 de la mañana y no podía dormir, ya estaba harta de estar toda la noche mirando el techo, no puedo dormir hace tres días, tres días de sufrimiento, tres días de sentirme como basura, tres días desde que siento que podría morir ahora y estaría totalmente de acuerdo con ello - ¿cómo crees que estoy? No puedo dormir, siento como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima… - en cuanto a Nagihiko, lo he ignorado durante estos tres días, no tengo ganas de verle la cara a ese idiota, por lo menos no en un millón de años más, pero la vida no es tan buena - mañana solo me quedare en casa – cerré los ojos y después de una hora al fin pude dormir.

Desperté en la mañana, o tal vez ya era tarde, no lo sabía, tampoco me interesa, lo único que se es que tengo hambre y quiero algo que me pueda echar a la boca, como no se cocinar solo calentare un pedazo de pizza en el microondas. Me levante forzosamente de la cama porque mi cuerpo se negaba a mover un musculo, me puse unas pantuflas y baje a la cocina. Como me lo supuse mi mare no estaría aquí, también trabaja los sábados, así que ni me molestaría en preocuparme por eso.

Me senté en el sillón y me comí mi pizza recalentada, encendí la televisión para ver si había algo que valiera la pena ver, pero como siempre en la televisión siempre hay solo basura.

-De nuevo esa porquería del amor – dije mirando una película donde un hombre y una mujer se besaban, presione el botón del control para cambiar rápidamente de canal entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Amu, me pregunto que querrá - ¿qué? – dije desinteresada

-¿qué es esa forma de contestar? – dijo Amu del otro lado de la línea sonando algo resignada a mi actitud

-¿por qué llamas tan temprano? – yo la verdad no estaba de humor, estaba algo cansada por no haber dormido.

-¿temprano? Rima son las cuatro de la tarde – Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared y me di cuenta de que ella estaba en lo cierto

-oh cierto, no me di cuenta… entonces ¿por qué llamas?

-bueno, Yaya, Utau y yo pensábamos en salir al centro comercial, nos preguntábamos si querías ir también – decía mi rosada amiga muy emocionada

-No tengo ganas de salir hoy-

-vamos Rima, nos divertiremos, iremos a ver algo de ropa, alguna película, escuche que hay una nueva que se estrena hoy, dique siii…- di un gran suspiro y me rendí

- está bien, iré per-

-¡bien! Entonces te pasare a buscar y nos veremos en el centro comercial con las demás – dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo

-Bien, pero…

-Adiós – y colgó el teléfono dejándome con las palabras en la boca

-pero no hasta tan tarde… - di otro suspiro mas – no importa, bueno, mejor me voy a vestir – me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme ropa y en unos minutos después sentí que tocaron la puerta

-¿lista? – pregunto Amu parada en el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-si – dije sin mucho animo

Íbamos caminando por el centro comercial, el día estaba agradable, era otoño y el clima no estaba ni muy helado ni muy caluroso, el único problema era que el centro comercial estaba infestado de gente y era estaba algo bochornoso. Amu me estaba contando de su usual problema de amor entre Ikuto y Tadase, al que yo no estaba poniendo atención desde hace un tiempo.

-Y no sé qué hacer porque Ikuto es tan atractivo y mi corazón late fuerte cuando estoy con él, pero Tadase es un chico tan… - y después de eso solo escuche "blablablabla…" mi mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando en el estúpido Fujisaki, buscando alguna forma de sacármelo de la cabeza, pero claramente no lo estaba logrando porque incluso al pensar en esto ¡es pensar en el! – y ese es el problema, no quiero lastimar a ninguno, además que… blablablabla… - ¿qué hago ahora? El está con alguien más, después de tanto tiempo ¿por qué no lo he olvidado? Una parte de mi se sigue resistiendo y no quiere dejarme olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

Empecé a mirar a mí alrededor para distraerme en algo, vi unos anuncios en las típicas televisiones que ponen en las vitrinas, y no es que ver eso sea más interesante que escuchar el dilema de Amu, pero… entonces en las TV estaban dando los típicos infomerciales de algún producto desconocido.

-De todas formas el siempre me está molestando y jugando bromas ¿me comprendes? En el fondo yo no sé qué es lo que… blablabla… - entre el dilema de Amu y el infomercial no me distraigo nada.

-compre el nuevo Ipad… - maldito, si tan solo hubieras cumplido tu tonta promesa yo no estaría así, digo… no es como si ahora quisiera que la hubieras cumplido, yo no lo quiero, es solo que –Te gusta - si pero… – lo quieres… – si, lo quiero – lo deseas ¡quieres tenerlo para ti! – sí, si… digo ¡No! ¡Estúpido infomercial!

-Rima, Rima ¿me estas escuchando? – Comerciales estúpidos que dicen cosas raras… - ¡Rima!

-¡¿qué?! – Entonces me fije que le había gritado a Amu, ella puso cara de asustada, y yo sacudí mi cabeza tratando de volver al tema, aclare mi garganta y volví a hablar –Oh si, te entiendo Amu, es complicado, sígueme platicando de eso – entonces ella vuelve a mirar al frente y comienza a hablar de nuevo mientras caminamos por el centro comercial, ha veces puede ser tan irritante cuando ponen esas tontas canciones que nadie quieres escuchar.

_¡Vuelve! ¡Que sin ti la vida se me va!_

_Oh vuelve, que me falta el aire si tú no estás Oh vuelve, nadie ocupara tu lug-_

-¡Silencio! – grite desesperadamente ya arta de escuchar esa tonta cansion, de pronto todo se quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba esa cansion, pero eso ya no me preocupaba, mas bien me preocupaba que todas las personas a mi alrededor me estaban mirando, mire a Amu que estaba a mi lado, parecia algo sorprendida y incomoda por las miradas.

-Lo siento Rima… no sabia que te molestara tanto escuchar mis problemas – se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrio nerviosamente, entonces me empece a sentir algo culpable.

-eh, ¡No! ¡no es eso Amu! Es solo que estoy algo estresada y… solo necesito relajarme un poco – la mire algo culpable porque ella pensara que le habia dicho eso a ella, ademas de que tambien me senti algo culpable de no estar escuchandola.

-Bien – cerro los ojos unos segundos y luego me miro con una sonrisa – No importa, luego seguiremos hablando de eso, ahora busquemos a las demas ¿te parece? – yo solo acenti con una sonrisa y seguimos adelante.

Luego de un rato caminando y hablando de que es lo que ariamos en el centro comercial, a parte de comprar ropa calro, encontramos a Utau, que parecia algo molesta y a Yaya, que parecia muy emocionada y estaba saltando y moviendo las manos en el aire para que las vieramos. Estaban esperandonos justo en el medio del centro comercial, nos dirijimos hacia su lugar para comenzar con nuestra salida.

-Hola chicas – saludo alegremente Amu sonriendole a Yaya y Utau, pero esta última solo fruncio el seño

-Llegan tarde, estamos aquí hace mas de una hora ¿dónde se habian metido? – yo y Amu nos miramos nerviosas

-te dije que no debiamos detenernos a mirar en esa tienda – le susrre a Amu que se estaba riendo nerviosa.

-Ya no importa, lo importante es que Amu-chi y Rima-Tan ya estan aquí y es hora de ir de compras – Utau aun parecia molesta, pero almenos dejo de mirarnos con odio.

-Ah, por cierto, nos encontramos con los chicos de camino aquí, pensamos que seria mas divertido si salimos todos juntos – Utau comenzo a buscar algo con la mirada, yo estaba algo confundida.

-¿qué? – dije algo perdida en la situacion

-¡Ahí estan¡ ¡Hey chicos, por aquí! – doy vuelta mi cabeza en ciento ochenta grados como lo aria un buho, y miro a Tadase, Kukai, Kairi y…

-¡Nooo! – todos se alarmaron por el grito que di, me quedaron mirando confundidos – emm… yo, esque… - me puce nerviosa he intente buscar alguna escusa – pise escremento de perro – dije rapidamente, eso seguro los convencera ¡¿qué?! ¿Pero que dije? ¿Por qué dije eso? Estamos dentro de un centro comercial.

-Pero… estamos dentro de un centro comercial- hablo algo confundido Kukai, yo me puse nerviosa otra vez.

-Ehh… este… ¡Todo es posible! – dije rapidamente por ser lo primero que se me ocurrio, todos se miraron aun mas confundidos – Emm… Chicas, acompañenme al baño

-pero…

-¡ahora! – les dije furiosa sulfurandolas con la mirada, todas se espantaron un poco y luego me siguieron sin rechistar.

**Nagihiko Pov.**

-¿Y ahora que hice?... – me preguntaba tendido boca arriba en mi cama. Deje salir un largo suspiro de cansancio. Estaba frustrado, justo cuando pense que todo iba bien, de echo, iba muy bien – Me ignora de nuevo, estaba llendo todo tan bien – deje salir otro suspiro prolongado, me sente en el borde de la cama mirando la hora, estaba justo en el tiempo en que debia irme llendo, con los chicos habiamos decidido salir, mas bien ellos me obligaron a salir con ellos, si fuera por mi me quedaria tendido todo el dia en mi cama boca arriba.

Estabamos caminando por el centro comercial, ibamos Kukai, Tadase, Kairi y yo. En ese orden ibamos caminando. Era un bonito dia, nada que decir, perfecto para salir. Kukai queria ir a ver una pelicula, asi que decidieron, y digo decidieron ellos porque yo fui obligado a esto, ir todos juntos a verla.

-¿qué pelicula veremos? – le pregunte al que armo todo esto, Kukai parecio pensar un rato y luego sonrio.

-No se, supongo que las que esten en cartelera – dijo tranquilamente

-¿y porque nos pediste a nosotros salir contigo? Utau hubiera aceptado sin problemas – sabia que eso lo molestaria, y ese era el plan, todos trataron de reprimir una risa ante el comentario, la cara de Kukai se enrojesio

-Ya basta con eso, a mi no me gusta Utau, solo somos amigos – Los chicos me miraron con una señal de que siguiera molestando al pobre chico.

-Si… amigos – dije sarcasticamente – asi le llaman ahora, Kukai, todos sabemos que te gusta, siempre estas detrás de ella – Los demas estaban mirando asi otro lugar para disimular su risa, Kukai cada vez se teñia mas rojo

-Tu no hables, que haces lo mismo con Rima – Me quede de piedra por un minuto por lo que dijo – se que te gusta la reina de hielo, desde que llego que has estado detrás de ella

-Eso es diferente, Rima no me gusta, solo quiero ser su amigo – Dije en defensa, Kukai se empezo a reir.

-Claro… amigo, asi le llaman ahora – Dijo copiando mi frase, vi como los chicos se estaban riendo a nuestro lado, me comence a enojar y senti mi cara enrojecer.

-¡Utau! - le grite en forma de burla ya algo arto

-¡Rima! - me grito el en respuesta para molestarme a mi.

-¡Utau!-

-¡Rima!

-¡U-ta-u!-

-¿Qué quieres? –

-¡Waaa! –Saltamos yo y Kukai espantados cuando nos dimos cuenta que la nombrada estaba justo a nuestras espaldas, junto a ella se encontraba Yaya, me alivie un poco al no ver a Rima con ellas. Kukai se puso nervioso al igual que yo.

-Eh… Utau, hola, no sabia que estabas por aquí – dije sonriendo nerviosamente, ella estaba cruzada de brazos y con el seño fruncido.

-¿Porque gritan tanto mi nombre y el de Rima? – Kukai y yo nos dimos una rapida mirada. Comenze a mober mis manos nerviosamente, en mi mente pensaba rapidamente una excusa

-Eh…esque, sabiamos que vendrian y estabamos buscandolas – dijo Tadase dandonos una mano, yo y Kukai asentimos rapida y repetidamente, Utau nos miro con sospecha, a nosotros nos corrian gotitas con lo nerviosos que estabamos.

-ah, esta bien ¿Pero como sabian que vendriamos? – todos quedamos de piedra sin saber que decir

-¡Yaya tiene una idea! – Salto la menor que todo el tiempo estubo mirando divertida desde atrás, todos la miramos, kukai y yo dimos un suspiro de alivio al ver que la situacion se desvio de nosotros y agradeciamos a Yaya – Como todos estamos aquí, podriamos salir todos juntos – Dijo emocionada colocandoce rapidamente en medio de Kukai y yo tomandonos de los brazos sonriente.

-ya que todos estamos aquí, me parece una buena alternatiba – Hablo Kairi por primera vez, hasta parecia algo emocionado, nos miramos entre todos y decidimos que era una buena idea.

-Bien, solo tenemos que esperar a Amu y Rima que todabia no llegan – Rima vendra… tal vez pueda hablar con ella.

-bien, pero antes debo ir a ver algo en una tienda, nos encontramos en unos minutos – Seguimos a Kukai mientras Utau y Yaya se metian a una tienda que estaba sercana, nosotros entramos a una tienda de video juegos, al llegar ahí todos nos miramos y suspiramos de alivio.

-bueno, nos libramos de esa, tengan mas cuidado cuando armen esas discusiones sobre sus novias – decia Tadase riendoce junto a Kairi, con Kukai nos dimos una mirada complice.

-¡Amu! – le gritamos yo y Kukai a Tadase que al momento se puso de un brillante color rojo mientras nosotros nos reiamos.

Despues de comprar el video juego que Kukai queria, fuimos a reunirnos con las demas. Ibamos caminando tranquilamente cuando escuchamos que nos llamaban.

-¡Hey, chicos por aquí! – Escuchamos a Utau gritar, Yaya empeso a mover una mano para que las vieramos, a su lado vi a Rima, estaba con ellas, se veia tan lin…

-¡Nooo! –Rima solto un grito que hizo que todos quedaramos algo sorprendidos y aconfundidos, todos la miramos con interrogacion – emm… yo, esque… pise excremento de perro – dijo algo rapido, casi no entndi lo que dijo, nos miramos entre nosotros con miradas confusas, Rima parecia nerviosa

-Pero… estamos dentro de un centro comercial- Dijo Kukai con confucion, era bastante raro que eso sucediera, parecia que estubiera mintiendo, era casi muy obvio

-Ehh… este… ¡Todo es posible! –hablo rapidamente otra vez, parecia aun mas nerviosa – Emm… Chicas, acompañenme al baño

-pero…

-¡ahora! – Les grito con enojo, todos nos espantamos un poco con la actitud de Rima, las chicas la siguieron sin decir nada, tal vez porque si alguna se negaba, no la volveriamos a ver, con los demas nos quedamos viendo un rato tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

-Tal vez… tuvo un problema de chicas – Dijo Tadase aun algo confundido en su lugar

-Si… tal vez – Dijo Kukai en su lugar. Despues de unos minutos de esperar las chicas volvieron, Rima parecia molesta, como si no quisiera estar aquí

-Lo siento chicos, hubo un problema, pero ya no pasa nada – Decia Amu rascandoce la parte posterior de la cabeza nerviosa – Rima ya esta bien ¿verdad Rima? – todos miramos a la nombrada, la que solo desvio la mirada molesta y no se molesto en contestar

Despues de todo eso, decidimos ir todos al cine, las chicas decian que habia una pelicula que se estrenaba hoy y estaban anciosas por verla, asi que estubimos deacuerdo en ir a ver esa, Rima fue lo mas alejada de mi que se pudiera, no me dirijia la palabra, ni siquiera me miraba, como era de costrumbre, y yo la miraba y le hablaba todo el tiempo tratando de acercarme a ella, como era de costumbre. Ahora estaba mirandola, no queria hablarle, tenia que hacerlo cuando nadie estubiera cerca

-Oigan, alguien tiene que ir a comprar las plaomi…

-¡Rima y yo vamos! – Grite rapidamente ante la oportunidad que se aparecio, tomaria cualquier oportunidad, desde ahora me esforzare al maximo, Rima me miro furiosa y estaba apunto de regañar por ofrecernos pero…

-¡Perfecto! – dijo rapidamente Utau mirando a Rima, la que se enojo aun mas mirando a su amiga como si la estubiera matando con la mirada, Amu miro a Utau con sorpresa y trato de decirle algo al oido pero esta la aparto – Que vayan ambos, no veo el problema

-Sip, no hay ningun problema – dije jalando a Rima para que nos fueramos, pero Yaya me detubo poniendose frente a mi

-¡Espera! Tu y Rima no van a ningun lado… - nos miro a ambos fijamente, a Rima parecio que s ele iluminaron los ojos – No van a ningun lado, primero tengo que decirle a Nagi los dulces que quiero – Dijo sonriente, a lo que Rima volvio a fruncir el seño, yo me alivie y despues de que Yaya me diera una lista, la cual no era corta, nos pusimos en marcha.

Estabamos esperando a que el señor nos entregara las palomitas, la bolsa con los dulces de Yaya ya estaba en mis manos, era bastante pesada, la escusa de Yaya fue que tenian que ser suficientes para todos, pero nosotros sabiamos que la mayoria se los comeria ella. Rima no me habia hablado en todo el trayecto, solo se limito a acompañarme.

-eh… Bonito clima, ha? – Dije tratando de hacer combersacion, ella pretendio no escucharme – Parece ser una buena pelicula ¿Verdad? – otra vez sin respuesta, simplemente me ignoraba por completo y yo no tenia idea de porque – Rima ¿por qué te comportas asi? ¿qué te hice? – ella fruncio el seño y siguio ignorandome, sin responderme – el otro dia todo marchaba bien, pense que las cosas estaban en orden…

-Sus palomitas extra grandes, aun faltan otras dos – Nos dijo el señor de las palomitas, yo le mire y asenti, me di vuelta para hablarle de nuevo a Rima

-Rima… ¡Oye! – Cuando mire ella se estaba marchando con las dos palomitas y me estaba dejando solo - ¡Esperame Rima! – dije tratando de detenerla, pero ella ni se inmuto, siguio adelante como si no hubiera escuchado mis suplicas

-Aquí estan sus palo... – Tome las palomitas rapidamente para ir a la siga de Rima, tal vez Kukai si tenia razon, siempre estaba siguiendo a Rima. Empece a correr con las dos palomitas en una mano y el la otra, la pesada bolsa de caramelos, que para mi mala suerte, se rompio por lo pesada que era -¡Demonios! – Dije al ver todo esparcido en el suelo y a una Rima cada vez mas lejos, de pronto de la nada como palomas a las migas de pan, un monton de niños empesaron a tomar los dulces que estaban en el suelo - ¡Hey no! Eso es de Yaya, dejenlo – empece a espantar a los niños, incluso forcejeando los dulces con ellos –Sueltenlos, eso no es tuyo ¡Niño ven aquí! – le dijo a uno que se alejaba rapidamente, el se volteo y me saco la lengua en forma de burla

-¡Te matare! – me grito para luego echarce a correr con algunos de mis dulces

-¡ah si! Pues ven ¡Intentalo!– le decia mientras soltaba el dulce que estaba forcejeando con otro niño, este se callo cuando yo lo solte, aproveche eso para quitarle los dulces.

Despues de unos minutos forcejeando y quitandole los dulces a los niños, logre recuperar solo algunos, como la mitad, tube que comprar mas, y mas palomitas, porque con todo el alboroto se me calleron todas, esta vez me asegure de usar dos volsas para los dulces, asi no se me caerian otra vez. Llegue donde se encontraban todos, estaban haciendo fila para entrar al cine, asi que fui y me reuni con ellos, cuando llegue todos me quedaron mirando extraño.

-Eh… Nagihiko ¿por qué tu ropa esta toda desordenada? – pregunto Kairi mirando mi apariencia al igual que todos los demas, mire a Rima que estaba tranquila con las palomitas, cuando me vio, tomo un puñado de palomitas y se lo echo a la boca sin exprecion.

-y tu cabello esta alborotado, parece que hubieras estado dentro de un tornado – Dijo Yaya tocandome el pelo ahora todo enredado.

-Solo toma tus caramelos – le dije molesto pasandole la bolsa con las golosinas que ella pido.

-Asique ¿me dicen de nuevo porque veremos esta pelicula? – Pregunto Kukai a las chicas

-Esta en estreno – Dijo Utau sin exprecion

-Si, pero es una comedia romantica, yo preferiria ir a ver una de accion ¿No creen? – el comenzo a mirarnos en busca de apoyo, pero nadie dio una respuesta

-Tu te conformas, después de todo nosotros les compramos sus voletos – despues de eso el se quedo callado, solo nos dedicamos a esperar a entrar a la sala de cine, habia una cola inmensa ya que la pelicula se estrenaba hoy y mucha gente iria a verla.

Entramos a la sala de cine, la cual estaba plagada de gente, casi no habian asientos, estubimos buscando unos y tubimos que irnos a los ultimo atrás, en una de las dos ultimas filas, en la penultima solo quedaban seis asientos vacios para todos, y nosotros eramos ocho, nos quedamos mirando un rato.

-Podriamos tomar en brazos a las chicas – sugirio Kukai, con los chicos lo quedamos mirando y le hicimos ojitos a el y a Utau – olvidenlo – dijo molesto, Utau solo desvio la mirada, se notaba algo sonrojada incluso en la oscuridad.

-Pero en la fila de arriba quedan justo dos asientos, que estan justo atrás de los nuestros, dos podrian sentrce ahí ¿verdad? – la idea de Amu si parecia mejor, nos miramos entre todos como si decidieramos con la mirada

-Yo y Rima podemos ir – enseguida me arrepenti de eso, todos nos miraron con picardia, Rima agacho la cabeza, debia estar furiosa conmigo – Este… no es lo que piensan – Dije tratando de que ellos dejaran de mirarnos asi.

-Si claro… ya entiendo todo, tu quieres estar a solas con Rima ¿no es asi? – Kukai comenzo a reirce y me dio una palmada en la espalda – vamos tigre, ve con tu amada – entonces me cogio del brazo a mi y a Rima para luego empujarnos a la fila de atrás, yo sentia que toda la sangre se me subio a las mejillas, Rima no me miraba, solo mantenia la cabeza agachada, yo mire a los chicos una vez mas y todos me hicieron ojitos con Rima que seguia con la cabeza agachada, precentia que me iba a matar cuando esto pasara. Nos sentamos todos en nuestros asientos en silencio y esperamos a que la pelicula comenzara, los chicos nos pasaron un paquete de palomitas para ambos, Rima lo tomo y comenzo a comer de el.

-_De los creadores de… Simplemente no te ama y… Traiciones, llega la nueva sensacion del momento ¡Promesa Rota! el sufrimiento de una chica _– empezaron los tipicos anuncios de otras peliculas, cuando mire a mi lado, Rima estaba con la cabeza agachada, tenia un puñado de palomitas en una mano, lo estaba apretando, escuche crujir todas las palomitas de su mano y el resto del paquete tambien estaba siendo apretado con su otra mano, se paro del asiento y me puso el paquete de palomitas en las piernas, lanzo las que tenia en la mano y se empezo a ir del cine, yo me pare para seguirla con la mirada de nuestros amigos que se preguntaban que habia pasado al igual que yo.

-¡Rima! ¡Rima espera!- dije corriendo para alcanzarla, la tome del brazo para detenerla – Oye… ¿qué paso? ¿Estas bie…

-¡No me toques! – se safo rapidamente de mi agarre, me quede de piedra viendola de espaldas, sorprendido por su actitud – no me toques… -no se si en ese momento fue mi idea, o me parecio escuchar algo de tristesa en su voz, ella solo se quedo ahí parada sin decir nada, y la verdad, yo tampoco sabia que decir exactamente

-Rima… ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te hice? Puedes decirme, porque yo no se, no entiendo porque me tratas de esa forma, siempre he sido amable contigo y tu solo me tratas como basura, como si no importara ¡¿por qué?! – ella segua sin moverse de su lugar, sin darme ninguna respuesta de lo que le ocurria, y yo ya perdia la pasiencia - ¡Dime! ¡¿qué fue lo que te hice para que me trates de esta forma?! – ella sigui en su pocision, sin decir ni hacer nada

-Me mentiste… - dijo en un susurro tan pequeño que nisiquiera estoy seguro de lo que dijo.

-Rima, si me hicieras el favor de hablar más fuerte…

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Rompiste tu maldita promesa! ¡Eso es bastante fuerte para ti! – Me quede sorprendido y mis ojos se abrieron por lo inesperado que fue, todas las personas de alrededor se quedaron en silencio, Rima se volvio asi mi enfurecida, pero podia ver que sus ojos se estaban empesando a poner brillantes, como queriendo llorar, yo estaba sorprendido y confundido – Cuando eramos pequeños, tu lo prometiste ¡eres un mentiroso! – La quede mirando por un rato, tratando de buscar un recuerdo en mi mente, pero simplemente no aparecia

-No se de que me estas hablando – ella parecio enojarce aun mas, se hacerco y me dio una cachetada.

-¡Nisiquiera lo recuerdas! ¡Eres un imvecil! – puse una mano en el lugar donde fui golpeado, senti como el lugar me empeso a arder de dolor, los ojos de Rima se empesaron a llenar con lagrimas, quise limpiarcelas y abrazarla, pero no podia, yo era el causante de ellas, no recordaba lo que ella me decia y la heri por eso. No sabia que decir, ni que hacer, empece a desesperarme y frustrarme viendola en frente sin poder hacer nada

-Rima yo…

-No… solo dejame sola – con eso se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí, vi como se alejaba, se perdia en la gente, quise ir corriendo para atraparla, pero no podia, para que todo esto pasara… la promesa que le hice y no recuerdo, debio ser algo muy importante, deberdad soy un invesil por no recordar ¿cómo podria olbidar algo asi? Es mi culpa…

**Rima Pov**

Este es el peor dia de mi vida, estupido dia, estupido centro comercial, estupida pelicula con sus propagandas estupidas, y sobre todo… estupido Nagihiko, nisiquiera recuerda, yo sabia, sabia que para el solo fue algo de niños, tan insignificante como para olvidarlo tan fácil, si tan solo las demás me hubieran escuchado cuando les dije que quería irme.

**Flash Back**

Entre rápidamente al baño con todas siguiéndome después de haber llegado al centro comercial y encontrarme con la sorpresa de que tendríamos que estar con los chicos también, no es que me molesten los demás, el que me molesta es el tonto de Fujisaki, justo hoy que no quería salir, cuando trato de evitarlo aparece aquí.

-Rima… ¿estás bien? Estoy segura de que no pisaste nada ¿fue por Nagihiko? – Pregunto Amu, yo estaba dándole la espalda, apoye mis manos en los bordes de un lavabo mientras me miraba fijamente al espejo

-Me dijiste que solo saldríamos nosotras – Dije con un todo de clara molestia, vi en el espejo como ellas se miraban nerviosas, Amu se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos Rima, será divertí… - corte sus palabras sacando bruscamente su mano de mi hombro, sin ponerle atención a su cara de sorpresa, me fui caminando lentamente a la salida.

-Me voy – pronuncie fríamente justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero sentí que alguien me tomo de la muñeca, levante la mirada y vi a Utau que me sostenía fuertemente con una mirada seria.

-No, no te vas, no puedes irte solo porque el este aquí, sabemos que no te agrada pero…

-Nada, hoy no tengo ganas de tener su presencia, me voy – trate de irme pero ella seguía aferrada con fuerza a mi muñeca.

-¡Quieras o no tienes que convivir con él! ¡No seas tan testaruda! – Mire a Utau con furia mientras trataba salvajemente de salir de su agarre, comenzamos un forcejeo.

-¡Chicas, no peleen! – Amu se acercó a Utau, la que le dio un manotazo que tiro a Amu al piso, Yaya estaba aterrorizada viendo todo y comenzó a gritar y llorar como un bebe, yo seguía forcejeando con ella, pero tropezamos y caímos al suelo, seguimos en forcejeo, dimos unas par de vueltas en el suelo, entre todo eso yo le solté las coletas, quedo con su pelo suelto, yo quede con toda la ropa alborotada y abierta, al final entre tanta vuelta Utau quedo encima de mí, se sentó arriba mío, puso mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y las sujeto fuerte con una mano, la otra la dejo apoyada en el suelo justo al lado de mi cabeza, me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¡no puedes evitarlo por siempre! – ella me gritaba en la cara, yo pataleaba para tratar de salir, pero ella era más fuerte.

-¡Suéltame Utau! ¡Suéltame, déjame ir! – Yo seguía pataleando, Amu de nuevo fue con intenciones de separarnos pero Utau simplemente no la dejaba, lo único que logro fue ser arrojada a una de las cabinas del baño, Yaya chillaba como loca arrodillada en una esquina del baño, lo cual era irritante.

-Si te quedas te dejo ir –

-¡No!

-Entonces no hay trato –

-¡pareen! – Grito lo más fuerte que pudo Amu desde la cabina en la que estaba dejándonos a todas como estatuas y en silencio absoluto, entonces se escucha que alguien abre la puerta, una niña como de nuestra edad nos queda mirando a mí y a Utau con una cara entre espanto y sorpresa, nosotros con Utau miramos la posición en la que estábamos, ella sujetándome las manos por encima de la cabeza con el pelo suelto y alborotado, sentada arriba mío con una mano apoyada en el suelo al lado de mi cabeza mientras que yo estaba obviamente debajo de ella con toda la ropa a medio desabrochar, nos quedamos mirando fijamente un rato con la persona en la puerta.

-Ah… siento la interrupción

-E-eh… esto no es lo que parece – Dijo Utau a la extraña en la puerta, tanto ella como yo estábamos algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza, entonces la chica desconocida cerró la puerta lentamente sin quitarnos la mirada, parecía en shock, después de eso Utau me dejo en libertad y se paro del suelo – Siento tirarte al suelo – dijo aun avergonzada, yo movi mi cabeza en señal de que no importaba mientras me sacudía la ropa, de pronto escuchamos que Yaya se empezó a reír

-¿¡vieron su cara!? – se reía recordando lo de hace unos minutos, después Amu también rompió en risas, al final terminamos todas soltando una que otra risa, después de unos minutos paramos, Utau me veía fijamente

-¿Te quedaras? – me quede pensando un rato mirando el suelo, luego de unos segundos la levante

-Está bien, pero sigue sin gustarme la idea – Todas las chicas sonrieron y celebraron la idea, acepte además porque no tenía ganas de otra batalla como esa. Salimos del baño y nos encontramos con los demás

**Fin del flash back**

Si tan solo no la hubiera escuchado y me hubiera ido no hubiera tenido que lidiar con él, no hubiera tenido que soportar todas las cosas que pasaron, pero hoy definitivamente no era mi día de suerte.

Después de lo que paso con Fujisaki salí corriendo del centro comercial, al llegar afuera me detube y me apolle mis manos en mis rodillas, mi respiracion se volvio pesada, me habia cansado correr tan rapido para salir de ahí, me limite a caminar lentamente hacia mi casa, pasaria ahí encerrada el resto de mi vida si fuera necesario, ahora lo unico que queria era morirme.

-Te encontre enana… - me susurro alguien en el oido, salte del susto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la persona dtras de mi me tapo la boca con un pañuelo, el que olia algo extraño, me arrepenti enseguda de haberlo olido – Jefe, ya la tengo – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo se pusiera negro

**Lo se, lo se, me demore una eternidad, lo lamento desde el fondo de mi alma, pero últimamente no estoy bien, han pasado cosas y… bueno, me quitan la inspiracion, pero para alejarme de todo eso me centrare mas en la escritura en vez de alejarme.**

**Agradesco a mi queridisima mejor amiga Katherine, mejor conosida por mi como Katho, ella me ayudo algo con este capitulo, dandome algunas ideas, ella siempre me apoya, por eso este capitulo va dedicado a ella, te quiero amiga, gracias por todo**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido mis querid s lobit s, dejen sus reviews para subirme el ánimo, asi escribo con más ganas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Hola hola bitches! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con esta… cosa que se hace llamar historia.**

**Si! Si se que me demoro un año en publicar! Pero…pero… es su culpa! Si, eso, es su culpa ¿cómo que porque es su culpa? Pues obviamente porque… nadie los manda a leer la historia de una escritora que tiene tantos problemas en su cabeza! y no puedo pensar en algo, lo intento y otras cosas se cruzan en mi cabeza y no me dejan pensar, pero les puedo prometer algo que voy a cumplir a toda costa, yo… Yo terminare esta historia! No importa que! No la abandonare! Ese… ese es mi camino ninja! De veras! *levanta un pulgar* **

**Si… ya se lo que piensan… La escritora ya esta drogada y dice estupideces, ademas habla mucho y nunca empieza la historia…**

**Ya ya, me callo me callo**

**Shugo chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen… estoy muy triste por eso.**

**Rima Pov.**

Me desperte extrañamente adormecida, todo me daba vueltas y me preguntaba donde rayos me encontraba. El lugar estaba oscuro, apenas podia ver algo. Trate de enfocar la vista en algo para acostumbrarme, pero no se si estaba demasiado oscuro o yo veia demasiado borroso.

Me encontraba parada en un lug… ¿o estaba sentada? Las cosas estan algo confusas, empece a mover mis manos en busca de algo que pudiera indicar mi posicion, lo primero que senti y toque fue el suelo, pero no lo senti con mi palma, lo senti con el brazo completo, y tambien con mi cara, mis piernas… si, no estaba sentada ni parada, estaba tirada en el suelo, estaba DE CARA al suelo.

No sentia como si tuviera frio, pero sentia una extraña brisa. Trate de pararme apoyando las palmas de mis manos en el piso e inpulsandome hacia arriba, pero cuando movi mis manos escuche un ruido de cadenas. Entre rapidamente en panico, me sente bruscamente haciendo de nuevo ese ruido molesto de cadenas. Agite mis manos para comprobarlo, y lo que pensaba era correcto.

-¿pero que…? – Guie una de mis manos a la muñeca de la otra, y como sospeche, ahí estaba un extraño brazalete de grueso metal, una especie de esposas con gruesas cadenas. Levante brazo lo mas que pude, pero las cadenas me detuvieron de golpe, no podia subir mas alla de mis hombros, entre aun mas en panico, trate de pararme, pero se me hizo imposible ya que las estupidas cosas en mis muñecas no eran tan extensas como para permitirme eso, solo me dejaban estar parada en una incomoda y encorvada posicion dejando no mas opcion que permanecer sentada o acostada en el suelo– ¡Aaahhg! ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?! – Grite en frustracion no entendiendo nada, agitando furiosamente las cadenas como si se fueran a romper y yo quedaria libre… pero, ni yo esperaba que eso pasara, no soy asi de fuerte.

Despues de un rato me canse de luchar contra mis ataduras y simplemente me deje caer al frio suelo, que se sentia extrañamente demaciado frio para mi gusto, y ademas que las cadenas tampoco eran de los mas calidas que digamos, se sentian como hielo cuando chocaban contra mis brazos o estomago descubier…tos? ¡¿descubiertos?!

Me sente de nuevo bruscamente y comence a tocar mi cuerpo, y no mentire… entre en absoluto panico, terror, miedo, y todos las emociones de panico que existen cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo con ropa interior.

-¡¿qué demonios?! ¡¿en que jodido lugar estoy?! ¡para el maldito que este aquí en algun lugar! ¡Liverame ahora! – mi mente rapidamente entro en shoock despues de que esas palabras dejaran mis labios, de pronto los recuerdos me golpearon en la cabeza como si me hubiera estrellado contra la pared.

Estoy aquí porque… porque… fui secuestrada… ¡esos malditos enfermos! Recorde cuando sali del centro comercial y alguien me dejo inconsciente, recorde que cuando desperte estaba dentro de un auto en el asiento trasero junto a un hombre extraño, trate de escapar pero los bastardos me atraparon ya que yo corro a la misma velocidad de ¡Homero Simpson! Asi que no alcance a correr ni dos cuadras y me atraparon

-Malditas abilidades atleticas… - maldije por lo bajo a mi patetica habilidad para correr - ¡¿Dónde estan malditos?! ¡Se que estan aquí invesiles! ¡Saquenme de aquí y devuelvanme mi ropa! – empece a buscar a alguien en la oscuridad, pero no vi nada, solo escuche unas risitas ha mi derecha, podia deducir que estaban algo alejados y no tan serca como para reprecentar algun peligro.

-Te dije que seria devertido cuando se diera cuenta – escuche como seguia riendoce, lo que proboco que toda la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas de rabia, mi estomago se revolvio de la furia, comence a forcejear de nuevo con las cadenas, sabia que era imposible pero tenia tantas ganas de esxtrangular a eso cretinos.

-ahh… no es tan fácil como sacarte de ahí y devolverte tus ropas preciosa – de nuevo se me revolvio el estomago con sus palabras al llamarme "Preciosa" solte un gruñido de rabia, el hombre solo se rio de eso - ¿No crees que es linda? – de nuevo comence a luchar contra las cadenas, tenia severas ganas de golpearlo hasta que dejara de moverse y su alma abandonara su repugnante cuerpo.

Escuche unos pasos que se dirigian hacia mi, mire en la direccion y pude distinguir una sobra avanzando hasta mi posicion, trate de ver su cara, pero apenas y podia.

-¿no crees que es una molestia que nos hayan prohibido tocarla? – escuche la voz del otro hombre que estaba con el.

-Si, realmente lo es – dijo el que se acercaba a mi peligrosamente - ¿Sabes? Nos estariamos divirtiendo mucho en este momento si no nos hubieran ordenado tal cosa – pronuncio suavemente con un tono de doble sentido acercandoce aun mas y deteniendoce a una sierta distancia no muy lejana, instintivamente me hice hacia atrás, pero no logre mucho gracias a las cadenas en mis muñecas -No eres tan valiente ahora ¿verdad niña? – lo escuche decir mientras soltaba una irritante y arrogante risa. Aprete mis puños con fuerza y en un acto de total inconciencia le escupi en la cara - ¿pero que…? ¡¿cómo te atreves insolente?! – el hombre se volvio mas violento, yo estaba esperando que me golpeara o algo, pero no me hizo nada, solo gruñia furiozo.

-Seria mejor si no estubiera en esa jaula – escucho al otro con una voz desanimada. Cuando pronuncio eso me alarme aun mas y al mismo tiempo me senti un poco aliviada, al menos no iban a poder tocarme, pero aun asi ¡Estaba en una jaula! ¡en una maldita jaula!

-Sacame de aquí o-

-O ¿qué? ¿nos amenazaras con tu pistola? No la veo en ninguna parte, o tal vez intentaras golpearme, quisiera ver que intentaras eso- empeso a reir de nuevo y su amigo tambien lo hizo, sus risas me repugnaban tanto y sonaban tan arrogantes, me hervia la sangre cada vez mas y ahora pienso que si fuera Hulk los hubiera aplastado hace mucho.

-Ya ya, dejen a Rima tranquila – escuche a alguien aparte de los dos cerebros de pajaro que me capturaron – agradezco que me la trajeran y fueran útiles para algo, no como la primera vez que regresaron sin ella – La voz me parecia un tanto familiar, como si la hubiese escuchado antes, pero no recordaba donde, aunque rebuscara en mi mente no sabia de quien era esa extraña voz, sabia que la habia escuchado en alguna parte – ya, prendan la luz, quiero ver a mi linda Rima-chan – sentia que la sangre me ardia, de pronto la luz se fue prendiendo lentamente, el lugar seguia algo oscuro, pero ahora podia distinguir bien a cada persona - ¿cómo has estado Rima? – vi a la persona frente a mi con ojos llenos de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo horror, mi boca se abrio un poco ante la sorpresa – ¿Ha pasado tiempo no es asi? – apenas podia moverme, estaba en estado de shock, queria decir algo pero las palabras no salian, y nos es como si pudiera pensar en algo

-T-tu… – fue lo unico que salio de mi boca, mirando a la persona delante de mi que tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, ni siquiera me creía que pudiera hacer esto… ese chico…

**Nagihiko Pov.**

Aun me encontraba parado en el mismo lugar como estatua, las personas a mi alrededor seguian viendome, seguro sentian lastima por mi o me odiaran por hacer llorar a Rima, que para ellos era una pequeña que se veia como una muñeca, y me odiarian por hacerle daño. Asi la gente de alrededor susurraban, me miraban, unos enojados y otros con lastima, yo solo me limitaba a permanecer como estatua en el mismo lugar aun sin saber que hacer.

Rima desaparecio en frente de mi, no hice nada para evitar que se fuera, pero… ¿qué podia hacer? La lastime, no tenia el derecho de ir por ella, el no recordar lo que ella esta intentando decirme me frustraba, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no recordar.

-¡Nagi! – Escuche que gritaron a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y vi a mi grupo de amigos que venia hacia mi, se veian preocupados.

-¿qué paso? ¿dónde esta Rima? – Pregunto rapidamente Amu cuando llego donde yo me encontraba, todos los demas tambien estaban esperando mi respuesta, pero yo no sabia bien que decir.

-Ella no se sintio bien y tubo que irce – Todods parecieron aliviados con esa respuesta y se relajaron, todos excepto yo que seguia con ganas de golpearme contra la pared por lo que paso.

-Espero que no sea nada malo – Yaya aun cargaba la bolsa de caramelos con ella y estaba comiendo uno de ellos – por cierto, se le quedo su bolso, salio tan rapido que se le olvido ¿podrias ir a dejarcelo? – ella me estiro la mano con el bolso de Rima en ella, lo quede viendo un rato, no podia ir a su casa, no con lo que habia pasado, ella no se molestaria en abrirme, estoy seguro que no quiere verme la cara

-¿por qué no vas tu? Yo tengo que…

-Por favor – me interrumpio con un ataque brillante – Tu vives cerca d Rima-Tan, di que siii… - seguia insistiendo Yaya haciendome pucheros

-Esta bien…

-¡Eres el mejor Nagi! – decia mientras me tiraba los brazos al cuello en un abrazo extrangulador. Tal vez si solo dejaba el bolso en la entrada, o lo tiraba hacia adentro por alguna ventana… entonces no me veria y todo estaria bien.

Me fui caminando lentamente, no tenia ganas de llegar, pero lo aria en cualquier momento, tendria que pararme frente a su puerta, lo aria simple, le dejo el bolso y luego salgo lo mas rapido posible, no puedo verla ahora. Llegue a la entrada de su casa, iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrio inesperadamente, me asuste un poco, pero luego me fije que solo era la madre de Rima que al abrir la puerta parecia aliviada

-Oh, Fujisaki-San , solo eras tu – cuando se dio cuenta se fue el alivio de su rostro y mosto una cara algo preocupada – lo siento, pense que eras Rima ¿qué se te ofrece? – me quede pensando unos segundos en lo que ella acaba de decir.

-Rima… ¿no esta ella en casa señora Mashiro? – pregunte curioso, despues de que salio corriendo pense que vendria a su casa ¿le abra pasado algo malo? No, seguro que fue a otro lugar, debe estar sola

-No, ella salio con Hinamori-San, sabe que no puede llegar tan tarde, pero debe estar por llegar ¿la estabas buscando? – Dude un poco sobre que decir, no queria preocupar a su madre, si lo hacia seria mi culpa.

-No, yo solo… venia a dejarle su bolso, se le quedo en la escuela y vide a dejarlo – Le extendi la mano con el bolso para que ella lo tomara

-Gracias, se lo dare cuando vuelva – me despedi de ella y me fui a mi casa, aunque yo tambien estaba preocupado por Rima, ya eran las ocho y se estaba oscureciendo, mejor hacia algo. Saque mi celular de el bolsillo de mi pantalon y marque el numero

-Hola… _¡¿quién es? ¿quién es?!... _¡Yaya, silencio!… ¡_Yaya quiere saber mmhhmmp! –_ se escuchaba como Amu y Yaya peleaban por telefono, y la menor de ellas estaba hablando muy rapido, como si estuviera muy emocionada, por los ruidos supuse que Amu le tapo la boca a Yaya – Hola, siento eso ¿qué ocurre? – se escuchaba la voz de Amu y de fondo aun una Yaya que trataba de hablar

-Amu, necesito que llames a Rima y le preguntes donde esta –

-¿por qué? ¿pasa algo?... _¿le paso algo a Rima-Tan? _– Las dos sonaban preocupada, y yo tambien me estaba preocupando aun mas.

-No a llegado a su casa, cuando fui a entregarle el bolso ella no estaba alli-

-Yaya quiere decir algo – esta vez ella sonaba muy seria, de echo ella nunca sonaba asi…

**Flash Back**

-Ahh… estoy muy cansada – Estaba sentada en una banca fuera de una heladeria esperando por Amu, ella habia ido por unos helados para las dos, aunque ya habiamos comido mas de dies en el dia, pero ya saben, nunca se tiene suficiente. Me eche un pedazo de un caramelo que salio recien a la venta, tenia un sabor extrañamente amargo, pero despues de un rato se volvio dulce.

Habiamos estado la mayor parte del dia en el centro comercial, luego todos decidimos separarnos e ir a nuestros hogares, pero le insisti a Amu-Chi que me comprara un helado primero y por supuesto que la convencí, asi que yo esperaba sentada mientras ella los compraba. Segui comiendo mi dulce despreocupada, lei los ingredientes del extraño caramelo.

-"El mundo dejara de tener sentido" – ese era el eslogan del caramelo con sabores bipolares, no le tome importancia y segui esperando a Amu.

Repentinamente un auto doblo a toda velocidad, parecia que estuviera perdiendo el control, sorprendentemente puso estacionarse, pero quedo muy mal posicionado, de pronto del auto se baja una chica, era de baja estatura y sus cabellos eran largos, dorados y rizados. Esa chica parecia querer escapar, porque se bajo del auto brusca y alteradamente, pero antes de poder escapar alguien desde adentro del veiculo la tomo de la muñeca y se bajo aun sujetando fuertemente a la chica, era un hombre, no tenia cara de muchos amigos, la rubia niña le dio una patada al hombre donde mas le dolia, este se llebo las manos al lugar, dejando en libertar a la niña, y se quejo de dolor, esta otra aprovechando la oportunidad empezo a correr, pero a unos pocos metros se detubo, regreso donde el hobre y lo volvio a golpear, pero esta vez en el estomago, vi como otro hombre se bajaba desde el asiento del conductor a ayudar a su amigo, la niña se alcanso a alejar unos metros de ambos, se quedaron un rato mirandoce fijamente, mientras el otro yacia en el suelo tratando de recuperarse.

-ya veo… entonces, jugemos a los policias y ladrones ¿te parece?- ¿acaso era un juego? Parecia que el juego era bastante brusco y disparejo – cuando te atrape te pondre las esposas que debi ponerte desde el principio – con esto el hombre dio un paso al frente, y ante eso la chica salio corriendo, cuando ella se dio la vuelta para correr pude ver su rostro, luego se perdio cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina seguida por el hombre y su compañero que corria con dificultad.

-¿Rima?... – Me pare de la banca algo confundida aun mirando la esquina por donde habian desaparecido.

-Yaya ¿pasa algo? – Me di la vuelta y encontre a Amu con un helado en cada mano mirandome con atencion, sacudi la cabeza en negacion.

-no… pero, vi algo extraño – ella me sostuvo la mirada con interrogacion esperando a que le dijera que habia visto, yo frunci el seño confundida – acabo de ver a Rima-Tan jugando a policias y ladrones – Amu siguio viendome curiosa, luego sonrió y solto una risa corta.

-¿Rima jugando a policias y ladrones? No tiene sentido – volvio a reir divertida por la idea, pero yo estoy segura de que era Rima, porque lo era… ¿o no? Me rasque la cabeza aun mas enredada que antes.

-Es verdad, yo la vi, estaba jugando con dos hombres que yo nunca habia visto, salio corriendo muy rapido –

-Rima corriendo, con dos hombres desconocidos, jugando a policias y ladrones – ella se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi frente – Tal vez enfermaste Yaya, ademas Rima se fue a su casa como Nagi dijo – Mire el envoltorio de la golosina que aun se encontraba en mi mano.

-"El mundo dejara de tener sentido" – volvi a leer en voz baja para mi misma – no volvere a comer esto…

-¿dijiste algo? –

-Ah… solo que ya deberiamos irnos – Dije tomando uno de los helados que ella tenia, luego nos fuimos y aproveche de botar disimuladamente el papel a la basura.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-quieres decir que… ¿La raptaron? – trage saliba, ahora estaba aterrado, no se que aria si a ella le pasaba algo, si algo le pasaba seria sobre mi cadaber.

-Yo… no se, pero lo que si se, es que dudo que estuvieran jugando a policias y ladrones – todos nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, a mi la cabeza me daba vueltas como un carrusel, estaba tan asustado por lo que le pudiece pasar que no podia articular palabra alguna – Amu… nos vemos en el parque en dies minutos – fue lo ue pude decir, despues de su respuesta positiva me marche rapidamente para encontrarla, a cada minuto que pasaba, Rima estaba sufriendo aun mas.

Nos encontramos como habiamos acordado, pero ademas de Amu, ella se habia molestado en llamar a todos los demas, todos tenian cara de estar preocupados, Yaya lloraba descontroladamente sentada en una banca con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, Utau la miraba tambien con tristeza en sus ojos

-Nagihiko… - me hablo Amu que al verme se paro rapidamente de donde estaba, nos quedamos mirando entre todos un rato sin saber que decir, pero yo tenia un plan, o al menos el mejor que pude pensar con el caos en mi cabeza.

-Esto es lo que aremos - dije seriamente y con una mirada de determinacion, todos dirigieron su atencion hacia mi – Amu, llama a la madre de Rima, dole que ella se ha quedado a dormir en tu casa, no le digas nada, no quiero preocupar ni involucrar a nadie mas en esto – ella asintió y se alejo del grupo para hacer lo que le indique – Yo me quedare toda la noche buscando si es necesario, Kairi – lo llame, este de inmediato se acerco a mi - Rima lleva su celular, necesito que lo rastrees - el me miro con curiosidad

-¿deduces que yo puedo hacer eso? –

-¿No puedes? – le pregunte seriamente, el sonrio orgulloso

-Claro que puedo, nunca me subestimes, ire a mi casa, ahí tengo lo que necesito para aquello –

-Utau y Kukai, vayan con el – ellos obedecieron simplemente, se fueron rapidamente a casa de kairi. Le di una mirada rapida a Yaya que seguia sentada en su lugar, Amu se nos unio nuevamente.

-Listo, ya esta todo bien con la madre de Rima – ella me quedo obcerbando unos momentos - ¿no seria mejor llamar a la policia? – Yo sacudi mi cabeza ligeramente, la verdad yo tenia mis propios planes.

-No, la verdad me siento algo culpable por todo… Rima y yo discutimos, si yo la hubiera detenido, si no me hubiera quedado parado como estupido viendola alejarce… tal vez ella estaria bien – Amu me puso una mano en el hombro como tratando de reconfortarme, trate de recobrar la compostura – por eso yo la salvare – hable decidido, con una voz segura, yo salvaria a Rima, no importa cuanto me cueste. El celular de Amu comenzo a sonar repentinamente, ella contesto y luego puso el objeto frente a mi.

-Es Kukai, quiere hablar contigo – Tome el telefono en mis manos y lo llebe a mi oreja preguntando que sucedia.

-Aquí mi amigo Kairi me dice que el celular de Rima tiene que estar encendido para que podamos encontrarla-

-Lo esta, pero no contesta-

-Nagihiko… ¿cómo sabes que ella tiene su celular? ¿qué pasa si se le callo o se lo quita-

-Es lo unico que tenemos por ahora, es m-nuestra, es nuestra unica esperanza de encontrarla – le dije al chico del otro lado de la linea que sonaba muy desanimado y algo triste, pero yo tenia que aferrarme a lo que tenia.

-Si… lo siento, bueno, cuando Kairi logre algo llamaremos otra vez – despues de eso se corto la linea.

Con Amu, Yaya y yo nos miramos los unos a los otros con una mirada notable de preocupacion, pero yo tenia que ser fuerte, la voy a encontrar, voy a hacerlo… no, tengo que hacerlo.

-Yaya, puedes llevarme al lugar donde viste a Rima – Ella reacciono rapidamente agitando la cabeza como para concentrarse en esto

-Claro – Y asi comenzamos a caminar a pasos apurados, despues de todo nosotros no nos quedariamos de brazos cruzados mientras los demas trabajaban, nosotros teniamos que movernos tambien.

Despues de camina y tomar un taxi hacia el centro llegamos al lugar según Yaya vio a los hombres perseguir a Rima, recorrimos un poco el lugar en busca de pistas, algo, cualquier cosa que dijera algo, un cabellos siquiera, pero no teniamos nada, no habia nada.

Estabamos desilucionados sin saber que hacer, y los demas tampoco nos habian llamado, lo que queria decir que tampoco habian logrado mucho, con Amu estabamos sentados con la espalda apoyada a el edificio detrás de nosotros, sin decir una palabra, solo mirando el suelo y sintiendonos inutiles

-¡Nagi, Amu-chi! ¡Yaya encontro algo! – Con Amu nos paramos de golpe y fijamos nuestras miradas en la inmadura niña que venia corriendo hacia nosotros con algo que parecia un pañuelo en su mano y lo agitaba con entusiasmo – lo encontre botado por la esquina, puede ser de Rima – Ella me extendio el pañuelo para que lo tomace, por inercia le di una pequeña olida, pero tenia un olor un tanto extraño y penetrante, arruge mi nariz en reflejo hacia el olor.

-Huele algo extraño – dije apartandolo de mi nariz, Amu me miro curiosa y tomo el pañuelo oliendolo rapidamente tambien haciendo el mismo gesto que yo.

-Dejen me a mi, yo reconozco el olor de Rima-Tan – Yaya se llevo el pañuelo a la nariz y lo apreto con fuerza contra si, aspirando profundamente el olor de la prenda, con Amu la quedamos mirando con atencion, note como Yaya se valanciaba hacia atrás y caia inconsciente al suelo repentinamente.

-¡Yaya!- Grito Amu corriendo hacia nuestra amiga, yo tambien la segui. La movimos un poco tratando que despertara, pero era imposible, revise su pulso por culquier cosa

-Esta… - Amu me miro con terror en sus ojos - Esta… ¿Dormida? – dije algo confundido, la chica que yacia en el suelo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Amu solto un gran suspiro como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiracion.

-¿Se desmayo? – Pregunto tomando entre sus brazos a su amiga para que no estubiera en el suelo, yo tome el pañuelo que habia caido al suelo y lo oli una vez, me senti algo mareado, lo aleje rapidamente de mi nariz.

-Es este pañuelo… puede que ella no haya logrado escapar – La mirada de Amu cae con tristeza, yo mire a mi dormida amiga, lo mas probable es que le hayan eso lo mismo a Rima…

.

.

.

-¡¿qué paso?! – vi como la chica en los brazos de Amu se levantaba de golpe muy alarmada, nos miro atenta y su rostro se torno preocupado, con Amu seguimos mirando el suelo con un rostro sumergido en la decepsion - ¿Chicos?... – Nos llamo con voz preocupada, nosotros no sacamos la vista del suelo.

-Te desmayaste, el pañuelo parecia tener cloroformo – ella arrugo el entrecejo mirando a Amu con confusion – Lo que usan en las peliculas para raptar gente – entonces comprendio a lo que ella se referia, pero aun asi seguia preocupada, nos miro con interrogacion en su mirada, yo solo mantenia mi mirada fija en el suelo – despues de eso nos vinimos aquí – ella miro a su alrededor y vio que estabamos sentados en unas bancas afuera de una tienda, su mirada volvio a nosotros aun preocupada por la actitud que estabamos mostrando.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Nagihiko? – se dirigio a mi, yo estaba muy desanimado, sentia una frustracion enorme y tenia ganas de golpear todo lo que se me atravesara para desquitarme.

-Los demas… llamaron hace un rato… - pronuncie lentamente, aprete fuerte mis puños tratando de contener la rabia – Rima… no pudieron encontrarla, su celular no esta encendido, lo apagaron… - Le dirigi una rapida mirada solo para ver como la tenia perdida, como si la informacion la hubiera dejado en shock por un momento, luego bajo la mirada con pesar dando un largo suspiro, luego paseo su mirada curiosa por el lugar, como buscando algo en que distraerse.

-Entonces ¿qué-

-¡Miren eso! – Dijo Yaya rapidamente apuntando una tienda, ella salto de la banca donde estabamos y se dirigio a ver por el cristal de la bitrina, con Amu nos apresuramos para ver si habia encontrado algo, pero al ver que era solo le dimos una mirada de notoria molestia – ¡Miren ese dulce! – decia ella apuntando una caja de caramelos.

-¡Yaya! ¿cómo puedes pensar en caramelos en un momento asi? – La regaño severamente Amu, aun asi Yaya no se inmuto y siguio mostrando el mismo interes en la caja de golosinas.

-No entienden ¡Mirenlo! – Nosotros ya empesabamos a molestarnos con ella - ¿Ven el logo que tiene la caja? ¡Ese! – seguia apuntandolo, era uno de una pistola disparando y con una letras por encima que decian "Shoot"

-Yaya, no se que punto tiene es-

-¡Ese! ¡Ese logo! Estoy segura que lo vi en el auto donde se llevaron a Rima – Entonces Yaya de pronto tenia toda mi atencion – El auto donde ella estaba ¡tenia ese logo en un costado! – La niña nos miro con interrogacion, como esperando alguna señal de nosotros para decirle que ese logo significaba algo.

-Yaya… - Dije yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro – ¡No sabes lo mucho que te quiero en este momento! – dije eso dandole un abrazo muy apretado que ella me correspondio aunque algo aturdida por mi emocion.

-¿Qué significa? – pregunto Amu confundida, pero con mas emocion al ver como habia reaccionado yo.

-Significa… que tenemos una pista, y ahora se exactamente donde ir.

.

.

.

**Rima Pov.**

-¡Sacame de aquí! – yo estaba en posicion fetal tratando de cubrir algo de mi cuerpo, ya que estaba en ropa interior - ¡¿por qué estas haciendo esto?! – me tenia cautiva aquí de una forma tan humillante, me sentia tan desprotegida y de alguna forma traicionada.

-Tranquila Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, creo que ahora me estoy divirtiendo un poco teniendote ahí de esa forma – me decia el cretino que estaba sentado frente a la jaula que me tenia cautiva, me estaba mirando atentamente, y me gustaria decir que me miraba a la cara, pero el resto de mi cuerpo semidesnudo era mucho mas interesante.

-Estas enfermo – Le escupi las palabras, el solo rio divertido.

Por lo que pude darme cuenta estamos en una especie de almacen, hay muchas cajas alrededor, el lugar esta oscuro y frio, estoy casi temblando por el frio. Es un lugar bastante espacioso, habian unas ventanas, pero estaba a una distancia considerable sel suelo, era solo para dejar entrar un poco de luz, pero podia notar que ya estaba muy oscuro. Yo me encontraba casi al medio de ese lugar encerrada en una jaula en donde me sentia como conejillo de indias.

Los dos inutiles que me trajeron aquí estaban vijilando la entrada, pero tambien estaban atentos al espectaculo que tenian en frente, me sentia muy… humillada, este… enfermo que tenia en frente me habia dejado en ridiculo, solo queria salir de este lugar y descargar toda la ira contenida que tenia.

-Bueno Bueno ¿te aria sentir mejor si tuvieras compañía? – lo mire con molestia, pero no dije nada, solo desvie la mirada y lo ignore – lo tomare como un si – Escuche algo como llaves, entonces senti que el abria la puerta de la jaula, lo mire rapidamente, el entro a la jaula y se sento a mi lado, en ese momento desee que las cadenas fueran mas largas porque lo extrangularia ahí mismo, y tambien tenia cadenas en mis pies, no me permitian hacer nada, me sentia frustrada como nunca antes, no podia defenderme – No pareces contenta ¿qué dices si nos divertimos un poco? – lo veo sonreir sinicamente mientras se acerca mas a mi, cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca extiendo la palma de mi mano y lo golpeo en la cara con la suficiente fuerza como para que el pierda el equilibrio y caiga hacia atrás golpeandoce contra las rejas.

-¡No me toques! – le grito con ira no controlada, el se sienta y se pasa la mano por la cabeza en donde se golpeo, me vuelve a mirar, pero esta vez con molestia, se acerca bruscamente hacia mi tomandome las muñecas con una de sus manos -¡Que me sueltes! – trataba de resistirme, pero el se puso encima de mi a orcajadas inmovilizandome.

-Te traje aquí y ahora ¡haras lo que yo te diga! – me decia con furia muy cerca de mi rostro - ¡¿Has entendido?! – decia violentamente aterrorizandome terriblemente - ¡Te pregunte si has entendido! – me grito de nuevo tomandome las muñecas ahora con sus dos manos sacudiendome y con eso haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara con fuerza en suelo -¡¿entendiste?! – repitio sacudiendome, de nuevo probocando que me golpeara de nuevo, yo no respondi, mas porque estaba demasiado asustada y no podia reaccionar.

El volvio a tomar mis muñecas con solo una de sus manos y la otra la puso en mi estomago acariciandome, comenzo a esparcir besos por mi cuello y bajando hasta mi pecho, su tacto era simplemente nauseabundo y me hacia querer bomitar. Su mano libre comenso a recorrer mi costado y luego la poso por encima de mi bracier, lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y tenia mi mandibula apretada con fuerza para no soltar los sollosos que querian escaparse mientras en acariciaba mi cuerpo.

-Dejame… por favor para – le roge tratando de no sonar como si estubiera lloriqueando, no queria parecer tan patetica, almenos no mas de lo que ya lo parecia. El me miro con otra de esas sonrisas arrogantes.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen? Que cuando una mujer dice que no, en realidad quiere decir que si – con eso continuo poniendo sus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo, yo lo unico que podia desear era morirme en ese mismo momento, estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas para safarme, pero era completamente inutil, solo podia seguir llorando en silencio – vamos… yo se que te gusta, si no te resistieras ambos podriamos estar disfrutando de esto – aprete aun mas fuerte mi mandibula y tambien cerrando con fuerza mis ojos dejando caer mas lagrimas, no entendia que le habia echo a el para que me hiciera esto – Rima, no sabes cuanto te deseaba – esas palabras me revolvian aun mas el estomago, me causaba tanta repugnancia, y ademas se atrevia a llamarme por mi nombre.

-Por favor… por favor Kirishima-Kun para ¿por qué haces esto? – le roge, pero el ni se inmuto, solo siguio tocandome, me sentia tan sucia, tan nauseabunda, el solo solto una risita

-Creo que ya te lo dije, te deseo, te deseo Ri-

-¡Rimaaa! – escuche de pronto, ambos dirigimos la mirada de donde provenian los gritos, de pronto veo como una cosa que parece un bulto cae de una ventana y aterriza sobre un monton de cajas botando algunas junto con su contenido, que por lo que puedo notar es una rara especie de caja que contenia golosinas – ¡Rimaaa! – veo como el bulto en las cajas se mueve… yo conozco esa voz, yo definitivamente conozco esa voz. Al reconocerla el corazon me empieza a latir salvajemente de alegria y tantas emociones que no puedo explicarlo.

-¡Nagihiko! – Grito desesperada por su ayuda, veo como el rapidamente se da cuenta de mi posicion, pero al correr para ayudarme es atrapado por los dos invesiles que tienen como guardias, me preocupo por un momento pero me alivio después de ver que el rápidamente los derriba con un par de golpes que los dejan inconscientes en el suelo. El chico que hace unos segundos estaba encima de mi ahora se para bruscamente para enfrentar a Nagihiko

-Rima ¿estas…- se cortan sus palabras al mirarme, primero abre los ojos en sorpresa y luego la sorpresa se transforma en una ira notable en su exprecion. Me doy una rapida mirada a mi misma, notando mi aun semidesnudes que olvide por un momento al sentirme tan aliviada de que Nagihiko estubiera aquí.

Vi como dirigio su mirada rapidamente al chico causante de todo esto, y al darse cuenta de quien era su rostro se endureció aun mas.

-Fujisaki, tanto tiem- el chico fue rápidamente cortado por un violento golpe de Nagihiko que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, nunca lo habia visto asi, parecía furioso y no con la calma de siempre, con esa serenidad, parecía perturbado y fuera de si. El aprovechando que Kirishima estaba en el suelo, se acerco donde yo estaba, me miro por un momento con mucha pena, luego desvió rápidamente la vista al suelo tosiendo un par de veces, me di cuenta de que lo hacia para no verme, ya que yo aun… seguía semidesnuda. Vi como desabrochaba el poleron que traía, dirigio su mirada a mi rostro y sin quitar la vista de mis ojos puso suavemente el poleron encima de mi para cubrirme.

-Te sacare de aquí – dijo acariciándome el rostro suavemente quitando algunas de las lagrimas que aun corrian por mi rostro

-¡Cuidado! – Grite alertandolo, el en reflejo se agacho esquivando el golpe de una barra de metal, rapidamente racciono a otro ataque mas hasta que en uno de esos logro tomar la barra y detener a su atacante.

-Eres alguien repulsivo Kirishima – Le dijo con rabia al chico con el que luchaba ferozmente.

-No puedo decir que alguna vez me agradaste Fujisaki – despues de eso se cortaron las palabras entre ellos, solo peleaban codo a codo, los dos igual de agiles, pero notaba que Nagihiko no estaba concentrado en dañarlo.

-Siempre fuiste pesimo jugando baloncesto, solo eras un presumido – Le dijo Nagihiko tomandole un brazo y doblandocelo en la espalda, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre se escabullia en uno de los bolsillos del chico arebatandole unas llaves - ¡Rima! – dice llamando mi atencion, alcanzo a reaccionar tomando las llaves para liberarme, y como iban las cosas parecia que ibamos a salir de aquí muy pronto

.

.

.

**Nagihiko Pov.**

Todo daba vueltas, estaba muy oscuro, las luces se veian tenues, opacas, no distinguia nada mas que sombras, sombras que iban y venian, se alejaban y volvian a aparecer, no podia escuchar nada ¿o si podia? Solo escuchaba murmullos, susurros, cosas que no entendia.

Mi cuerpo, me sentia de una forma extraña, como si algo estubiera encima de mi, algo que no me permitia moverme, pero luego me fui sintiendo ligero… muy ligero… no es que estubiera flotando, de echo sabia, mas bien, sentia que estaba recostado sobre algo

no podia recordar, o tal vez no tenia ningun recuerdo, todo es confuso ¿cómo llegue a esta oscuridad? Sentia que me olvidaba de algo, algo muy importante, pero no sabia que.

Las sombras a mi alrededor fueron desapareciendo, las luces se estaban apagando o desapareciendo lentamente, no se si tenia los ojos cerrados, o tal vez este era un sueño, si lo era queria despertar de inmediato.

-¡Rima! – senti que grite, pero en realidad no habia hablado, creo que lo dije en mi mente, o mas bien… era como un recuerdo ¿Rima? ¿quién era ella? Todo lo que recordaba estaba borroso, confuso, sin sentido, pero de pronto tuve un recuerdo, lo podia ver claramente…

Una niña, era pequeña, parecia un angel, o una muñeca muy delicada, sus cabellos eran rizados, le caia libremente por la espalda como una cascada de oro derritiendoce, un mar con olas doradas, sus ojos eran como miel, o como el sol de verano, claros y calidos, tenia una sonrisa… esa sonrisa que te sacaba todo el aire de los pulmones, esa chica era la rencarnacion de la ternura y perfeccion, pero extrañamente lloraba…

-_Nunca te olvidare_ – salieron esas palabras de su boca, sonaban tan dulces, pero tan dolorosas al mismo tiempo, quise abrazarla pero ella se encontraba dentro de un auto el que arranco repentinamente.

_-¡No olvidare nunca nuestra promesa!_ – grite antes de que el auto se alejara demasiado, recuerdo que quise salir corriendo detrás de el, pero era inutil – _Rima… te amo_ - dije por lo bajo, mire mis manos, me sentia frustrado, me quede un rato observando mis manos que de pronto estuvieron cubiertas de sangre, estaba tirado en el suelo, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, mire al frente y habia un pequeño bulto tirado, no se movia, como pude me arrastre a el, todo a mi alrededor estaba en llamas, el humo me estaba sofocando, el bulto en frente de mi repentinamente se movio, vi un charco de sangre brotando de alguna parte de su cuerpo, me espante terriblemente. El cuerpo seguia moviendose hasta que dirigio su atencion hacia mi.

-_Viniste por mi…_ - dijo lenta y dificultosamente, segui aproximandome, cuando llegue hacia ella, tome su mano dirigiéndole una mirada con cariño.

-_y si pudiera, lo aria un millon de veces mas_ – le sonrei, ella me devolvio el gesto amablemente y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Idiota… - me rei ante su comentario, despues vi como movio sus labios como si dijera algo, pero no pude escuchar que fue, los recuerdos se volvieron borrosos de nuevo, se esfumo repentinamente lo que estaba recordando, de nuevo oscuridad sin ningun sonido, entonces…

**Pov Normal**

-¡Despejen! – dentro de una ambulancia iban los paramedicos tratando de revivir al chico que estaba en la camilla – otra vez mas ¡Despejen! – otro intento que no rendia frutos, el chico estaba pasando a mejor vida y todos en la ambulancia estaban tratando de salvarlo – Vamos… no perderemos a nadie mas, de nuevo… ¡Despejen! – entonces los pulsos del chico se hicieron audibles una vez mas, se escucharon muchos suspiros de alivio.

-ha pasado por mucho – dijo una de las paramedicos mirando al joven de largos cabellos que habia recobrado los latidos.

¿Como es que habia llegado a eso?

.

.

.

**¿Saben algo extremadamente irritante? Primero no puedo escribir porque mi linda mentesita acomplejada no me deja pensar y cuando al fin tengo el tiempo, dispocision, voluntad y algo de inspiracion ¡la luz se corta cada cinco jodidos minutos! Estupidos cortes de luz, y asi a estado tooooda la semana, la luz se corta, con los dilubios y tormentas de nieve que hay algo debe pasar con los cables… en fin, eso fue lo que salio, no me pregunten porque puse a Rima semidesnuda en una jaula, solo se que me pareció muy divertido**

**Prrrrrrrrrrreegunta, Sip, les quería preguntar algo ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita de este capítulo?… ¡A mí también me gusto esa parte! Ok? Por un momento recordé a Dora la exploradora… OMG! Soy Dora la exploradora!...**

**…¡Que no estoy drogada! Se lo pueden preguntar a la sebra parlante a mi lado, al menos el no piensa que estoy loca, o bueno… no tan loca, solo se me ocurrió esa pregunta, si me gustaría saber cual fue.**

**Hablo mucho ¿verdad? Ya ya, me callo, solo una cosa mas**

**¡Dejen sus hermosos reviews! Gracias por leer la historia aun si me demoro en subir, me disculpo por eso, bueno, hasta la proxima mis estupidos y sensuales lobitos ;)**


End file.
